El tiempo y la profecia
by PaulaSnape94
Summary: El tiempo ... Equivale a tanto , a veces pasa muy deprisa otras demasiado lento ... sabes cuando nos volvamos a ver me odiaras - le dijo Hermione a Snape quitandole un mechón de pelo de la cara antes de desaparecer -
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo :**_

Era quince de septiembre y los alumnos estaban llegando a Howarts , aparte de que todos estaban nerviosos y contentos del comienzo de las clases había un grupo en especial que estaba aun más contento de volver , era el trió dorado de Griffyndor compuesto por Harry James Potter , Ronald Weasly , Hermione Jane Granger y últimamente también Ginny Weasly por lo que la gente ya no sabia si eran el trió o cuarteto de oro ...

Hermione Granger en especial era la inteligente y madura del grupo siempre intentando respetar la normas aunque claro con esos dos de compañeros quien pudiera no meterse en líos ....

Hermione había dado un gran cambio en el paso de su tercer año al cuarto pues ya había abandonado la mayor parte de su cuerpo infantil ya que este presentaba ya unas curvas bastantes seductoras , el cabello que hasta entonces lo había tenido indomable ahora lo tenia bien peinado en densos bucles que acomodaba detrás de la oreja , sus paletas antes descomunales ahora se veían normales , sus ojos grandes y expresivos se veían destacados por unas densas pestañas y lo único que todos decían que conservaba era esa gran afición por el leer pues no se le había quitado en tantos años de colegio ...

Hermione estaba ansiosa por comenzar las clases pues después del estresante año pasado , este podria ser un año bastante relajado , bueno eso al menos era lo que ella pensaba ...

Mientras que iban andando por los grandes pasillos camino al gran comedor para poder cenar y por fin coger sus maravillosas camas Hermione estaba algo aburrida escuchando a sus dos amigos hablar de Quiddich . _****_

Severus Snape gran amante de las pociones y la lectura era el profesor de pociones , se conservaba bastante bien para su edad ya que su pelo se mantenía igual de negro y grasiento sin ninguna sola cana , su rostro se mantenía terso y sin una sola arruga y su cuerpo bien formado aparentaba debilidad con tanta ropa que se ponía en cima .

Snape no es que desease mucho que empezara el curso puesto que ese año seria el campeonato de los tres magos y los profesores tendrían doble trabajo , aparte de que se escuchaban rumores de que ese año era el indicado para que Voldemor volviera a la vida , cosa que no le agradaba ni mucho menos , pues tendría que volver a ejercer de Espía para Dumbledor ... A la hora de la cena cuando ya todo los alumnos/as estaban sentados el entro por la puerta de atrás de la mesa de profesores y se sentó en su sitio para empezar a cenar .

Hermione ya casi estaba apunto de dormirse con el maldito tema de Quiddich y en cuanto divisó la puerta del gran comedor vio en ella una salvación , pero en ese momento se empezó a cerrar pues lo profesores suponían que la estaban todos los alumnos/as ... .

La puerta ! - gritó a sus amigos -

Harry y Ron salieron de la conversación justo a tiempo como para echar a correr y como no ... entrar con una espectacular entrada ...

Upps por lo pelos - dijo ron mientras una ves dentro del gran comedor y con todo el mundo mirándoles en silencio frenaban la carrera para poder sentarse en la mesa en condiciones ... -  
_****_

Snape iba a empezar a comer cuando de repente un grito procedente de una voz que tanta veces había oído en su clase pero que siempre ignoraba se oía en la lejanía ... y de repente "zashs " como no Potter y sus dos amigos inseparables traspasaron la puerta haciendo una magnifica entrada , como si no fueran ya bastantes famosos ....

Hermione se sentó entre los gemelos y procedio ha hacer su revisión con la vista para ver si faltaba algún profesor ... cuando llegó al sitio de Snape se encontró con que dos enormes túneles la penetraban en lo más profundo de su alma ... _****_

Snape siguió con la mirada al trió de oro y vio que mientras Ron y Harry se sentaban al lado de uno de los gemelos , Hermione se sentaba entre los dos y giraba la cabeza para ver al profesorado y justo cuando iba a apartar la vista para no toparse con los ojos de la insufrible sabelotodo , no fue lo suficientemente rápido y sus miradas se toparon ... Una cosa Snape tenia clara él no iba a bajar la mirada ...

Hermione no aguanto más de 2 segundos esa mirada fría y sin vida alguna , así que algo avergonzada se volvió y se dispuso a cenar ...


	2. Capitulo 1 : La biblioteca

_**Cap 1 : La biblioteca**_

Me levanté cuando el sol todavía no había salido , todas mis compañeras de cuarto aun dormían , me fui al cuarto de baño para darme una buena ducha y despejar mi mente para el primer día de clases .

Cuando se terminé de duchar me puse el uniforme escolar y me arreglé los bucles que tan enmarañados tenia ...

Bueno - pensé - otro año comienza - y metida en mis pensamientos me dispuse ha visitar la biblioteca para buscar algún libro interesante que leer ...

Llegué a la biblioteca y me fui a las estanterías más alejadas pues normalmente es donde se encuentran los libros más interesantes . Me fui paseando por las estanterías prácticamente sin ver ningún libro interesante , hasta que vi uno que la verdad me llamo bastante la atención , y con los tiempos que corren no me vendría mal leerlo se llamaba " Hechizos de defensa y ataques avanzados " , lo abrí y sentándome en el suelo y apoyándome en una estantería me puse a leer ...

Estaba metida en la lectura cuando ...

Oh ! hola señorita Granger , desde luego se merece le titulo a la mejor estudiante - dijo con una gran sonrisa -

Buenos días Señor director , profesor Snape - dije mirando primero a uno y luego a otro - Si no os importa tengo que irme a desayunar Harry y Ron se estarán preguntando donde estoy - dije mientras me ponía bien la chaqueta y me disponía a irme cuando el profesor Dumbledor me preguntó-

Qué libro se va a llevar en esta ocasión , Señorita Granger , si no es mucha molestia decírmelo claro - dijo con algo de curiosidad en la voz -

Oh , es " Hechizos de defensas y ataques avanzados " - dije algo avergonzada -

Snape simplemente la ignoró .

Bueno si no les importa me tengo que ir , que tengan un buen día - dije y ya definitivamente me fui -

**Me acababa de levantar , esa noche como muchas otras había tenido una pesadilla , por lo que me levanté lleno de sudor frió , me di una buena ducha de agua fría y cuando termine de vestirme me puse a leer cierto libro que me regalo cierta pelirroja ...  
**  
Flahsback

_Un Severus en sus años de estudiante estaba sentado en uno de los arboles cercanos al río , estaba solo como siempre y estaba leyendo un libro de pociones avanzadas mientras negaba con la cabeza las grandes estupideces que podía llegar a decir el autor y hacia anotaciones a los margenes , cuando de repente ..._

Hola Sev ! - dijo una voz perteneciente a una chica pelirroja -  
_  
Hola , Lily -dijo este cerrando el libro -_

A que no sabes que ? - dijo Lily con voz misteriosa -

Severus sonrió , mientras negaba con la cabeza ...

Pues que - dijo la pelirroja mientras rebuscaba en su mochila y sacaba algo envuelto en papel de regalo - FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEV ! - dijo mientras le entregaba el regalo -

Severus lo cogió bastante sonrojado ...

Gracias - le dijo en un susurro -

No tiene por que - dijo una Lily muy contenta - Bueno no lo vas a abrir - dijo Lily muy emocionada -

Claro - dijo Severus mientras desenvolvía el regalo y dejaba al descubierto un libro de tapas negras y margenes bordados en plateado con un su titulo rodeado por una serpiente de un verde intenso y unos ojos azules hielo - Es el libro que yo quería -dijo una Severus muy emocionado -

Lo sé - dijo Lily simplemente mientras se alejaba - Ya nos veremos - le gritó -

Cuando se quedo solo severus se puso a sonreír ... 

Fin del Flahsback

**Severus - dijo la voz de Albus Dumbledor interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -**

Voy - dijo Severus recuperando su voz fría -

Abrió la puerta y no le dio tiempo a preguntar el por que de su interrupción cuando el director le cogió de la camisa y tiró de el para que saliera , una vez le soltó le dijo

**- sígueme**

Severus no se opuso pues sabia que para que tuviera tanta prisa debería de ser algo importante , pero cuan grande fue su sorpresa cuando no se dirigieron al despacho de director si no a la biblioteca .

Severus , vas ha ser el primero en ver el cáliz de fuego - dijo Dumbledor -

Y a mi que me importa verlo o no - dije fastidiado -

El director puso los ojos en blanco ...

Íbamos andando por las estanterías más alejada por la que los alumnos nunca iban y en unas de las estanterías de casi al final del establecimiento se encontraba como no la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger .

Albus me hizo una señal con la mano para que me callara y permaneciéramos en silencio , la vi observar la estantería y haciendo gestos con la cara cada vez que leía algún titulo que le **parecía ridículo o le hacia gracia , hasta que finalmente vio un libro que le llamo la atención lo cogió y se sentó dándonos la espalda y se puso a leer , no me dio tiempo a ver el titulo del libro , aunque seguramente ya me lo abría leído ...**

Albus le llamó la atención , noté que se sonrojaba y me entraron ganas de soltar algún comentario sarcástico , pero sabia que Albus se enfadaria , Dumbledor le preguntó como se llamaba el libro y ella respondió algo de defensa y ataque no le presté mucha atención solo me puse a esperar a que se fuera , una vez se hubo ido Albus me llevó para enseñarme el Caliz ...


	3. Capitulo 2 : La pelea

_**Cap. 2 : La pelea**_

Salí de la biblioteca bastante confundida , que hacían el profesor Snape y el director en la biblioteca , bueno tenia cosas más importantes en las que pensar ...

Iba cruzando una esquina cuando ....

Srt Granger ! - me llamó el Director -

Eh ?! ah ! Señor director que pasa ? - pregunté curiosa -

Puede acudir esta tarde a las 5 a mi despacho - era más una orden que una pregunta -

Claro - dije sonriente , mientras me despedía con la mano y entraba en el Gran comedor -

**Dumbledor , de verdad crees que esta preparada ? - Preguntó Snape -**

No lo sé Severus , pero tendrá que estarlo ... -dijo el director con un deje de tristeza -

Severus siguió con la mirada ha la mejor alumna de todo Howarts , sabiendo que muy pronto su felicidad se vería empañada por la más cruda de las realidades ...

Mientras tanto la alumna modelo de Griffyndor esperaba la presentación de las 2 escuelas que iban a participar junto ha Howarts en el Torneo de los 3 magos .  
  
Herms - dijo un niño pelirrojo -

Dime Ron - dijo Hermione sin dejar de leer el libro que tenia entre las manos y sin darse cuenta que unas urbes negras como la noche la miraban -

Pues verás , es que ... - pero lo que fuera a decir el pelirrojo nunca se supo pues en ese momento Dumbledor hizo la presentación de los colegios participantes en la competición -

Mientras que a los niños se les caía la baba por las jovenes de Beubetoux (: n/a no estoy segura de si se escribe así :) , a las niñas se les caía por Victor Krum ...

Pero sin embargo a Hermione no se le caía la baba por Victor Krum , ella desgraciadamente todavía no se había fijado en nadie y si había sentido algo por un chico había sido por Ron pero el año anterior se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos solo llegaban como mucho para quererlo como un hermano ...

Una vez terminado el director se puso ha explicar las condiciones del torneo , para finalmente dejar al descubierto el cáliz de fuego .

Herms - dijo Ron - Podrías dejarme tus apuntes de pociones ? - preguntó Ron despreocupado pues sabia que su amiga se los dejaría -

Ron ... has tenido todo el verano para hacer los deberes - dijo una Hermione intentando contener la rabia -

Va ... mione pa eso te tengo a ti - dijo restando le importancia -

Crees que soy tu criada - dijo Hermione en un claro tono de enfado -

Algo así -dijo Ron , aunque inmediatamente se tapó la boca sabiendo del fallo que acababa de cometer -

Hermione levantó la mano y la dejo caer sobre el rostro del pelirrojo , ante el ruido de semejante cachetada todos miraban callados a la pareja de amigos , inclusive los profesores se habían quedado callados y observando la escena , aunque Hermione no se dio cuenta de ello ...

RONALD WEASLEY ERES UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL - grito una furiosa Hermione saliendo corriendo del comedor -

Una vez Hermione se hubo marchado , la gente seguía mirando a Ron pues algo muy grande le debió de decir a la castaña para que se pusiera así , al cabo de unos segundos Harry y Ginny se levantaron para seguir a la castaña ...

Esta vez Ron te has superado - dijo Harry -

Si hermanito la has fastidiado - dijo la pelirroja mientras se iba hacia la salida con Harry , cuando iban a salir se les unió Luna Lovegood , y así los tres abandonaron la sala en busca de su amiga -

Ron se quedó sentado sintiendo la miradas de todos los del comedor y ignorando les completamente se puso a comer .

La vista de la escena por parte de los profesores había sido , algo extraordinario pues nunca habían visto a la Srt Granger perder los estribos de esa manera ...

**Severus estaba comiendo , mientras hablaba con el Director sin mucho interés cuando de repente se escuchó el ruido de un guantazo por parte de la mesa de Griffyndor y a una Hermione muy enfadada que miraba al Sr weaasley con ganas de matarlo ...**

A saber lo que ese imbécil le había dicho ... pensaba Severus mientras rodaba los ojos .

Ronald weasly eres un imbécil , escuchó como le gritaba la castaña y sonrió pues ese niño se lo merecía pero cuando la chica se giró para salir corriendo le dio tiempo a ver que estaba llorando , al resto de los acontecimientos no es que le diera mecha importancia , simplemente y únicamente el único pensamiento que se le pasó por la cabeza cuando vio salir a sus tres amigos en su busca fue " Srt granger no se aleje ahora de sus amigos pues los va a necesitar ..."


	4. Capitulo 3 : La herida

_**Cap.3 : La Herida**_

Hermione corrió todo lo que pudo , no quería que la encontraran , no quería llorar por culpa de ese imbécil . quería ser

fuerte maldita sea , por que no podía ser fuerte !!! , eso le daba un coraje que se transformaba en lagrimas ... salio del

castillo y se dirigió al sauce boxeador pues sabia que si llagaba a la casa de los gritos Harry , ni nadie la podría

encontrar ...

Llego a la casa de los gritos y se fue a la habitación mas alejada de la entrada , no quería , no podía ver a nadie en ese

estado , se sentó en el suelo y agarrándose las rodillas se puso a llorar hasta quedarse dormida ...

Mientras tanto en el castillo Harry , Ginny y Luna iban corriendo al despacho del director , pues no encontraban a su amiga por ninguna parte .

Llegaron a la Gárgola y esta se abrió permitiendoles el paso , rápidamente se encontraban llamando a la puerta del director , que preocupado les abrió rápidamente .

Bueno , y que les sucede para venir tan rápido a mi despacho - dijo Dumbledor -

En ese momento no repararon en los ojos oscuros que se escondían en la sombra ....

Pues , resulta que hemos buscado ha Hermione por todo el castillo y alrededores y no la encontramos - dijeron los tres al unisonó -

Un dejé de preocupación apareció en los ojos del director .

Como que no esta en ninguna parte del castillo ... - dijo con un dejé de preocupación -

Bueno , ya me encargó yo de buscarla - dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano restandole importancia - les avisaré cuando la encuentre .

Los tres se fueron con aire derrotado ...  
**  
Severus ... acercate - dijo el director - Desvele Hermione Granger - y en el momento en el que el hechizo fue realizado vieron la imagen de una Hermione llena de rasguños llorando y encogida en si misma en una habitación bastante gastada por el tiempo y con claros arañazos en las paredes -**

La casa de los gritos ... -dijo Snape en un susurro.. -

Puedes ir a por ella Severus ? - preguntó el director -

El aludido solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras salia del despacho .  
**  
Cuando llego a la habitación Hermione se había tumbado completamente en el suelo , y debido al frio estaba tiritando ,**

Severus puso los ojos en blanco claramente fastidiado .

Granger despierte - y no hizo falta nada más para que la aludida abriera los ojos y que sin ella quisiera salieran dos lagrimas de sus ojos hinchados -

Oh ! me quedé dormida - dijo como hablando para ella sola -

Vamos - dijo en su tono frió mientras esperaba a que su alumna pasará -

Y cuando Hermione paso él se dio cuenta de que dejaba un rastro de bastante sangre a su paso...

Granger - la llamó -

La aludida se dio la vuelta ...


	5. Capitulo 4 : Ojos así

_**Cap.4 : Ojos así ...**_

Cuando Hermione se giro Severus se puso blanco como la nieve , en la zona de la barriga tenia rota parte de la camisa , por lo que dejaba al descubierto una herida bastante profunda y sangrante .

Pero ... como se ha hecho eso ? - preguntó con un poco de preocupación Severus Snape -

El Sauce ... - dijo ella como si no pasara nada -

Me ha defraudado Srt Granger , la creía más inteligente - dijo Snape mientras se acercaba a Hermione y la cogía en brazos -

Hermione le miró confundida .

No pretenderá que la deje ir andando - dijo mientras ponia los ojos en blanco - para empezar no llegaria el colegio , se desangraría en el camino y creame Granger esta situación me gusta tanto como a U-S-T-E-D .

Hermione solamente asintió y dejo caer su cabeza contra su pecho ...

**A Snape le parecía de todo menos bueno , POR QUE EL SEVERUS SNAPE TENIA QUE CARGAR CON LA INSUFRIBLE SABELOTODO !!!  
De repente sintió como los brazos que rodeaban su cuello se aflojaban miro hacia abajo y la vio muchísimo más pálida y ojerosa , lo que le preocupó pues eso significaba que había perdido más sangre de la que imaginaba...  
Aceleró el paso pues hacia tiempo que no notaba su sangre caer pues sus ropas ya estaban empapadas ...  
**  
En cuanto llegó al castillo fue directamente a la enfermería .

Poppy !! - gritó nada más entrar -

La enfermera corrió nada más escuchar su nombre y cuando se encontró a Severus buscando en sus reservas de pociones empapado de sangre creyó que era él el herido pero Severus histérico por que la enfermera no hacia nada mientras que el buscaba la poción regeneradora de sangre más potente que hubiera se giró rápidamente .

Poppy se va ha quedar mirándome o va a atender a la señorita Granger !! - grito fuera de sí -

Poppy se giro y en cuanto vio la camilla donde estaba Granger se puso enseguida a revisarla .

**Severus no sabia lo que le pasaba pero tenia claro una cosa Granger no podía morir ! pero que estas pensando Severus Snape a ti que más te da ! pues que si Granger no cumple su parte de la profecía lo más seguro es que Voldemord gané la puta guerra , si es que revive claro ...  
**  
**Una vez encontró la maldita poción se la dio a Poppy y se dirigió al despacho del director , una vez estuvo delante de la gárgola .**

Contraseña , por favor - dijo la gárgola -

Limonada muggle - dijo pensando que era la contraseña más estúpida de los últimos 5 años -  
**  
Entró en el despacho de Dumbledor.**

Buena noticia : encontré a Granger , Mala noticia : Por poco se desangra - bueno dicho esto creo que si no le importa me voy a descansar - dijo mientras salia y se dirigía a las mazmorras -

Snape llegó a su habitación y fue a darse una ducha para quitarse toda la sangre seca ... se metió en la ducha y en su mente apareció la imagen de unos ojos color miel y llenos de dolor y miedo ... pero cálidos y vivos .

Por su parte Hermione solamente podía soñar con unos ojos negros como dos túneles sin final ...y soñaba con poder caerse en ellos y conocer a fondo a ese hombre que irradiaba misterio...

_Ayer conocí un cielo sin sol  
y un hombre sin suelo  
un santo en prisión  
y una canción triste sin dueño_

Hermione se sentía en una oscuridad sin retorno , se sentía sin ganas de luchar para salir para delante sin energía , total nadie se preocupaba por ella .

_Ya he ya he ya la he  
y conocí tus ojos negros  
ya he ya he ya la he  
y ahora sí que no  
puedo vivir sin ellos yo_

Pero a su mente llego la imagen de esos ojos negros ... tan negros que podía perderse en ellos ...

_Le pido al cielo sólo un deseo  
que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
he recorrido ya el mundo entero  
y una cosa te vengo a decir  
viaje de Bahren hasta Beirut  
fuí desde el norte hasta polo sur  
y no encontré ojos así  
como los que tienes tú_

Si le aseguraran que cuando volviera el estaría allí ...

_Ayer vi pasar una mujer  
debajo de su camello  
un río de sal un barco  
abandonado en el desierto_

Su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas pues le hacían ver cosas sin sentido ...

_Ya he ya he ya la he  
y vi pasar tus ojos negros  
ya he ya he ya la he  
__y ahora sí que no  
puedo vivir sin ellos yo_

Hermione ya se daba por muerta creía que caería en un océano sin esperanza ... pues como iba su profesor enamorarse de ella ...

_Le pido al cielo sólo un deseo  
que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
he recorrido ya el mundo entero  
y una cosa te vengo a decir  
viaje de Bahren hasta Beirut  
fuí desde el norte hasta polo sur  
y no encontré ojos así  
como los que tienes tú_

Por que de una cosa estaba segura ese hombre se había ganado su corazón , es cierto que ni ella se había dado cuenta pero ... claro hasta que no le vio mirándole con esos ojos lleno de preocupación ...

_Le pido al cielo sólo un deseo  
que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
he recorrido ya el mundo entero  
y una cosa te vengo a decir  
viaje de Bahren hasta Beirut  
fuí desde el norte hasta polo sur  
y no encontré ojos así  
como los que tienes tú _

Pero de una cosa estaba segura Hermione Granger ... sin él no valía la pena vivir .

_**Karyn1 : Gracias por tu comentario !! espero que sigas leyendo !**_

_**Amia Snape : Gracias por todos tus comentarios y por lo de los reviews anonimos !!pues no sabia que los tenia desactivados xD Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo BsS **_

_**Aide : Gracias por tus comentarios también !!! todos los comentarios son de ayuda , pues suben el animo y ayudan a continuar !!! Saludos !!**_

_**Laura Granger :Pues nada , aquí tienes la continuación y espero que sigas leyendo y comentándome . **_

_**En definitiva gracias a todos por leer !!! y si comentáis pos mejor pero vamos que con ver que leéis el fic es suficiente para mi !!!**_

_**Saludos : Paula Snape**_


	6. Capitulo 5 : Dolor , sin más

_**Capitulo 5 :Dolor , sin más **_

**Me desperté de nuevo envuelto lleno de sudor ... Aunque claro lo raro seria que no lo hiciera , puesto que demasiados horrores había visto en mi vida ....**

De repente sentí algo raro en todo el cuerpo me mire las manos y vi algo que debo admitir me sobresalto ... me estaba volviendo transparente , me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y me fui ha ver a Albus ... 

* * *

Pase - dijo Dumbledor -

Señor director - dije algo asustada pues , que te levanten de tu cama y te digan que vallas corriendo al despacho del director , nos es que sea una manera muy buena de despertar ... -

Vera señorita Granger ... Ayer , bueno ... llego a mis manos otra profecía .. - dijo el profesor Dumbledor , ¡POR QUE ME CONTABA ESO A MI !? -

Y esa profecía dice , que solo la amiga del elegido podrá recuperar ... aquello que llevara al señor oscuro a ganar esta guerra y así ... darnos alguna oportunidad mas de ganarla (n/a daos cuenta que Harry es la otra oportunidad ) .

Pero su intervención en el pasado por lo visto cambio algo ... y bueno en vez de la semana que usted tenia para prepararse para partir , resulta que solo tiene una hora ... - dijo Dumbledor bastante serio -

Yo estaba en un estado de shock intentando asimilar lo que dumbledor había dicho ...

Flash back

_Una niña de unos 8 años estaba sentada con su mejor amigo en un banquillo de la casa de este , pues estaban celebrando su cumpleaños ..._

Mione - dijo el niño de pelo castaño y ojos grises -

Dime Tommy - dijo la niña sonriente -

Escondete , por favor - dijo este muy asustado , pero mirando por la vida de la niña primero , pues ella no se había dado cuenta del rayo verde que acababa de iluminar la casa del chico -

Por que ? - pregunto ella muy asustada -

Te acuerdas , de lo que te conté de unos magos malos llamados mortifagos - la niña asintió - están aquí - dijo mientras se lanzaba sobre su amiga y la apartaba de un rayo verde dirigido a ella ... -

La niña cayo al suelo golpeándose la cabeza y perdiendo el conocimiento , soportando el peso del cuerpo muerto que la había cubrido , salvandola de la muerte ... -

_Y eso aunque ella nunca lo supo fue lo que evito que la mataran a ella también , pues la dieron por muerta ._

La niña despertó , al cabo de unas horas , se encontraba aturdida y desorientada , y quería pensar que todo lo que recordaba era un mal sueño ...

Sintió algo pesado encima de ella , y haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo se lo quito de encima , para enseguida lanzar un grito del dolor mas grande que podía sentir una persona .

Zarandeo a su amigo , entre lagrimas , y sollozos , para que al cabo de varios minutos la mente le reaccionara ...

Se levanto y lo que vio en ese momento le seguiría el resto de su vida entre sus mas peores pesadillas , y se juro a si misma que esa gente lo haría pagar muy caro lo que habían hecho , enfrente suya se encontraban los cuerpos de todos los niños/as que habían acudido a la fiesta ... todos descuartizados , todo lleno de sangre , y una gran marca en el cielo de una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca ... (N/a ese fue la ultima matanza de Theodoro Nott antes de entrar en azcaban , tengo que cambiar algunas cosas entiendan ) .

De repente varios hombres y mujeres aparecieron de la nada y ahogaron un grito de espanto al ver el espectáculo .

Y vieron a la niña llorando , pero con una mirada inhumana para una niña de su edad , pues no había vida alguna en sus ojos , solo una firmen determinación ...

Los aurores , le explicaron todo a sus padres , que se quedaron atónitos , y luego les dijeron que si querían borrar la memoria de ese día en la mente de su hija lo harían .

Pero Hermione que había estado escuchando todo salto de repente , y dijo que no quería olvidar , pues sabia , les dijo que si olvidaba lo ocurrido olvidaría su promesa y por consiguiente a su amigo ...  
  
Fin del flash back

Dumbledor se quedo atónito , ante el cambio de expresión en los ojos de Hermione , pues habían pasado de tener una calidez propia en ella a un dolor tan intenso , que estuvo apunto de preguntarle que le pasaba , pero el dolor solo duro unos segundos , por que después no expresaron nada , solo se quedaron sin vida ... y una determinación que hasta al propio Dumbledor le hizo una herida indeleble en el alma , ya que acababa de recordar , lo pasado con el amigo pues sus padres se lo habían contado ..

Profesor - dijo Hermione con un tono de voz neutra - en una hora estaré lista ...

_**Silvia : Bueno los capitulos los iré haciando más largos cuando terminé de subir lo que llevó ha esta pagina !!! de todas manera unos pocos más adelantes son algo más largos !! **_

_**Saludos Paula Snape**_


	7. Capitulo 6 :Dialogo y advertencia

_**Capitulo 6 : Dialogo y advertencia**_

Hermione se fue del tirón hacia su habitación y preparo su baúl con ropa y dinero, no metió el uniforme puesto que habría sido muy raro que apareciera en el pasado de repente con todo lo necesario para el curso.

Una vez hubo terminado se fue al despacho de Dumbledor , no tuvo que preocuparse por los chicos y Ginny puesto que estos estaban en un entrenamiento de Quiddhic .

* * *

**Mientras tanto Severus Snape se había recuperado y había ido ha hablar con Dumbledor.**

**¿Albus se puede saber que me ha pasado? -dijo Snape en un breve siseo - **

**Siéntate muchacho - dijo Albus - Veras he decidido que la señorita Granger viaje hoy al pasado para evitar que Tom se apropie de el artefacto ese que multiplica su poder - dijo muy serio - y no veas el coraje que me da no saber que es … **

**Enviar a la señorita Granger al pasado es algo muy peligroso Albus - dijo Snape bastante serio y enfadado por lo evidente que había sido el cambio de conversación - **

**Puede cambiar el futuro - dijo Snape - **

**No mi querido muchacho recibí una nota escrita por mi mismo en el pasado en el que me pedía a mi mismo que enviara a la señorita Granger - dijo Albus sonriendo - **

**A veces me sorprendo a mi mismo de mis propias ideas - dijo Albus mientras desenvolvía un caramelo de limón - **

**Me sorprendo hasta yo - dijo Snape con la voz carente de emoción - ¿Y a que época la vas ha enviar? **

**Oh esta claro ha la época de nuestros queridos merodeadores y la tuya por supuesto - dijo Albus sonriendo mientras que Snape hacia una mueca de asco ante la palabra merodeadores - Así que durante los días que la Señorita Granger este ausente tu , al igual que todos los que seguimos vivos de esa época (**_**dijo esto con algo de pesar**_** ) … recordaremos todo lo que paso verdaderamente durante esos 6 años que ella estuvo con nosotros … **

**Como sabes que se llevo ese tiempo - dijo Snape , pero antes de que Albus contestara se respondió el así mismo - La carta , claro … Y la señorita Granger sabe el tiempo que se va llevar allí ?**

**Es obvio que no Severus , pues si lo sabe seguramente se derrumba y no creo que eso le haga bien ni a ella ni a su trabajo - dijo Albus sonriendo - **

**¿Y como piensa respaldar su ausencia durante seis años aquí? - pregunto Snape curioso - **

**Obviamente aquí no pasaran años si no días seis años allí 6 días aquí… -contesto Albus-**

**Snape rodó los ojos dando a entender que no había sido necesaria la explicación .**

**¿Bueno y que fue lo que me paso antes? - pregunto Snape - **

**Ah eso era tu cuerpo preparado para recuperar los verdaderos recuerdos…. - dijo de nuevo sonriendo - A Remus también le ha pasado ya …me pregunto cuando le pasara a sirius ...**

**Lo de Remus no me interesa y lo de Black menos .. . - dijo Snape quitándole importancia - En cuanto a lo mio seguramente solo la conozco de vista - dijo Snape quitándole importancia - **

**Si claro, seguro tu no te preocupes - dijo mientras su sonrisa se hacia mas grande - **

**¿Tú ya has recordado todo verdad? - pregunto Snape - **

**Claro, si no como tu comprenderás no la enviaría al pasado sin saber que va ha estar muy bien - dijo mientras se metía a la boca otro caramelo de limón - **

**Claro admitió Severus en su fuero interno, como no. **

**Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta y Snape se escondió en las sombras para escuchar… **

**Adelante -dijo Albus -**

Hermione entro en la sala, se había cambiado de ropa y se había puesto unos vaqueros bastante ajustados con unas botas de pelo negras y una camiseta larga con solo una manga dejando al descubierto unos de sus hombros la camiseta era blanca y llevaba un cinturón negro por encima.

**Snape la observo, pero no por que le atrajera el cuerpo de su alumna si no por el evidente cambio que se observaba en su rostro, carente de toda emoción (**_**cosa**__**que le recordó así mismo**_**)… y esos ojos normalmente cálidos, parecidos al chocolate fundido, ahora eran fríos como el peor de los inviernos y ya no se podía entrar en ellos como hacia uno cada vez que la miraba… ahora chocabas contra una dura pared de piedra…**

**Y Severus se sorprendió al notar como algo en su interior sufría por el cambio operado en esos ojos… sacudió la cabeza y se quedo atento a la charla. **

Director - saludo Hermione -

Señorita Granger veo que ya esta lista - dijo el director -

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Quiero advertirla, de que no podrá intervenir en el pasado, de manera de que el futuro se vea afectado de sobremanera - dijo Albus muy serio -

Ella solo asintió, aunque tenía en mente un plan bastante bueno…

Claro profesor, no se preocupe por ello - dijo quitándole importancia con la mano -

**Cosa que hizo que Snape recordara ha una muchacha que aunque no le veia el rostro eso no tuvo importancia en ese momento …**

**Flash back **

_No necesitaba tu ayuda - dijo un Snape de unos 15 años - _

_Claro, claro - dijo la muchacha extraña, mientras le quitaba importancia con la mano - _

_La muchacha se retiro en dirección al despacho del director y Snape se quedo pensativo, puesto que juraría que el nunca había visto ha esa chica en Howards._

**Fin del flash back **


	8. Capitulo 7 :El giratiempos y la llegada

_**Capitulo7 : El gira tiempos**_ _**y la llegada**_

Señorita Granger solo dos ultimas cosas antes de partir , 1º no puede quedar ni en Gryffindor ni en Slytherin … -dijo Dumbledor bastante serio para asegurarse de que le prestaba atención , mientras tanto Snape seguía pensando en el recuerdo que acaba de ver …. -

¿Por que no puedo quedar en Gryffindor ? - pregunto Hermione confusa -

Ah , vale , ya … por James y Lily … -se contesto ella a si misma … -

Exacto - sonrío Dumbledor - y tengo que recordarle que no puedes intervenir , queda claro ?

Claro , aunque estuviera en mi mano no pienso salvarle la vida a los padres de Harry , por dios como podría hacer yo eso , tranquilo no cambiare la historia …. - dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco -

Bien pues entonces , pasemos al 2º tema - dijo mientras se giraba hacia uno de sus tantos muebles y sacaba un gira tiempos bastante raro -

El gira tiempos en vez de ser de oro era de plata con extrañas letras grabadas y rellenadas con oro blanco , del gira tiempos caían tres dijes rematados cada unos con tres figuritas distintas …

Bonito verdad - dijo Dumbledor sonriendo de nuevo - Bien deje que le explique el significado y trabajo de cada una de estas figuras …

Ante estas palabras Hermione puso toda su atención .

El fénix significa la libertad de movimientos , siempre y cuando estos no intervengan en el futuro , si se pone rojo es que usted esta cambiando el futuro en algo leve … El minotauro significa precaución y cuidado , si se pone marrón te devolverá al momento en el que cambiasteis algo que no deberías haber cambiado … y el tercero y no por eso menos importante el camaleón que esta para recordarte que tienes que pasar desapercibida en todo momento , o al menos intentarlo y que por tu propio bien no crees lazos de ningún tipo pues eso puede tanto hacerte daño como cambiar el futuro … - termino de explicar Dumbledor -

Hermione asintió aunque ni ella misma se imaginaba que iba ha ser tan difícil …

Señor si el futuro cambiara … -Albus no le dio tiempo a terminar -

No podrá volver - sentencio con voz seria -

Bueno pues entonces no cambiare nada - dijo Hermione mientras sonreía ( o al menos lo intentaba )

Claro entonces esta lista para irse ? - pregunto un Dumbledor sonriente -

Si pues tome el gira tiempos - le dijo mientras se lo daba y ella se lo ponía al cuello - Y de le 4 vueltas , ah y tome este sobre y déselo a mi yo del pasado …

Hermione asintió y dándole las 4 vueltas al gira tiempos desapareció del lugar …

**Snape salio de entre las sombras . **

**Crees que le ira bien Albus - le pregunto con los ojos fijos en el lugar del que Hermione había desaparecido - **

**Eso espero mi querido muchacho eso espero - dijo un Albus , sin ocultar su preocupación -**

Hermione apareció en la orilla del lago cosa que le extraño , pero restándole importancia se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al castillo no había dado ni 2 pasos cuando tropezó y cayo .

Confusa se levanto y sintiendo su ropa bastante ancha se miro y para su horror vio que la ropa le quedaba enorme , se miro las manos y vio que un anillo regalo de Ron por su cumpleaños nº 15 le quedaba ahora enorme se toco su pelo y se lo noto cortísimo en comparación de cómo lo tenia antes de partir …

Entonces recordó que solo una vez había tenido el pelo tan corto … Fue en su segundo año … Entonces esa pieza entro con fuerza en su cabeza … Su cuerpo había retrocedido 2 años …

Bien Hermione empezamos estupendamente … una misión que te mandan y tu empequeñeces … Y nada menos que 2 años - sacudió su cabeza -

Otra vez hablando sola … -se dijo con pesar - Si es que si no tengo aquí a Harry y Ron para hacer sus tonterías … Al final las acabo haciendo yo -sonrío con tristeza -

Cogió su varita y haciendo un elegante movimiento de muñeca toda su ropa y también complementos se adaptaron a su nuevo cuerpo .

Sonrío una ultima vez y se dirigió de nuevo y ahora si bien decidida al castillo para hablar con Dumbledor .

De lo que ella no se dio cuenta es que desde el mismo momento en el que aparecio unos ojos oscuros habían estado observándola todo el tiempo … Y que ahora ese muchacho corría todo lo que podía en dirección al despacho de Albus Dumbledor .

Había tenido suerte pues no se había cruzado con nadie , y además solo la separaba un pasillo de su destino …

Cuando giro se encontró con la siguiente escena :

Severus Snape estaba apoyado contra la pared sujetándose fuertemente un brazo , aparte de que siendo una adolescente con el cuerpo de una niña pero una adolescente al fin y al cabo , no pudo evitar fijarse en que Snape tenia un buen cuerpo todavía no se había desarrollado por completo , pero ella podia jurar que cuando lo hiciera seria un hombre con un tipazo .Snape llevaba su tunica de Howarts pero debajo tan solo llevaba una camiseta negra que le marcaba bastante su cuerpo dejando ver sus músculos , el pelo lo llevaba cortado por encima de los hombros , y no se le notaba tan graso .

Enfrente suya se encontraban James Potter y Sirius Black apuntándole con sendas varitas . James era idéntico a Harry pero con ojos castaños y Sirius bueno era todo un bombón .

Y un poco mas apartados se encontraban Remus Lupin y Peter Petergrew ( Rata traidora) a quien ni siquiera miro otra vez , Remus era bastante guapo para que dudarlo además de que desde luego se veia que era una persona cariñosa .Este miraba a Snape con lastima …

La cosa que Snape más odiaba .

Hermione decidió intervenir , metió su mano en el bolsillo y agarro su varita , aunque no la saco .

Vaya , para ser gryffindors creo que son bastante cobardes - dijo sonriendo -

Nos estas llamando cobardes a nosotros - salto Sirius señalándose así y después a James-

Si - dijo Hermione - Personas que atacan con ventaja numérica a una persona que estoy segura no les hizo nada , yo les llamo cobardes - aclaro mostrando una media sonrisa -

Tu mocosa enana , como te atreves - dijo Sirius temblando de ira señalándola , mientras James seguía apuntando a Snape -

Nunca te han dicho que señalar es de mala educación - dijo Hermione poniéndose seria-

Y Sirius no lo soporto más .

Levicorpus - grito -

Entonces Hermione se saco su varita con una agilidad sorprendente y grito:

Protego , desmaius - el hechizo de Sirius reboto afectándole a el y poco después golpeándole el desmaius -

Liveracorpus - dijo Hermione dejando caer a Sirius al suelo -

Deberían llevarlo a la enfermería - les dijo a sus amigos -

Luego se acerco a Snape dándole su varita , y sin acercarse a curarlo pues sabia que el se negaría .

Cuando se giro solo vio a James .

Nos las pagaras - le dijo y después se fue hacia la enfermería para ver a su amigo -

No necesitaba tu ayuda - dijo un Snape de unos 15 años -

Claro, claro - dijo Hermione , mientras le quitaba importancia con la mano -

Hermione se retiro en dirección al despacho del director y Snape se quedo pensativo, puesto que juraría que el nunca había visto ha esa chica en Howarts.

**Silvia : Hey hola ! Pues nada aquí tienes otros dos capis !! espero que me comentes xD BsS**

**Amia Snape : Que iba hacer ahora yo si tus comentarios ?? pues nada espero que me sigas comentando y en cuanto Snape deje de parecer el ¡Plis!**

**Y nada espero que te hayan justado estos capis !! **

**Aide : Pues nada espero que no dejes de leer !! y que te entretengas leyendo mi historia !! **

**Laura Granger : Pues nada que muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios y que espero que sigas leyendo !! **

**La canción que aparece en el capitulo Ojos así !! es de Shakira y se llama ojos así xD **

**Saludos , Paula Snape **


	9. Capitulo 8 : La llegada 2º parte

_**Capitulo 9 : La llegada 2º parte**_

Hermione se paro enfrente de la gárgola que daba al despacho del director , recordando que no se sabia la contraseña , se sentó contra la pared y se recogió la rodillas …

Solo llevaba allí unas horas y ya echaba de menos ha Harry y Ron , en sus labios asomo una sonrisa triste , si ellos estuvieran allí estarían haciendo de las suyas hasta hacerla reír …

Entonces sin previo aviso la gárgola se giro indicándola de que podía pasar .

Hermione se levanto y deseo encontrar rápido la información que encontró Voldemord y que le ayudo a multiplicar su poder … Claro que ella no sabia que tardaría 6 largos años en conseguirlo …

La puerta del despacho se abrió para ella y cuando cruzo la puerta en su rostro ya no había rastro alguno de emoción .

Buenos días señorita - dijo un Dumbledor algo mas joven aunque con la misma barba -

Buenos días - dijo Hermione -

De que casa es ? - pregunto - pues no me suena haberla visto antes .

No soy de ninguna casa director - y en los labios de Hermione apareció una media sonrisa -

Hermione se saco la carta de bolsillo y se la entrego a Dumbledor .

Dumbledor abrió la carta y la leyó , después la miro con una sonrisa .

Pues bien señorita esta noche será presentada y seleccionada para una casa - dijo Albus-

Claro - dijo Hermione -

Cuantos años tienes ? 11 o 12 ? - pregunto -

12 - contesto Hermione aunque en su fuero interno grito 14 -

A si que iras a segundo - Albus se quedo pensativo pues se preguntaba como era que había mandado a una niña al pasado -

Hermione solo asintió .

Hasta entonces si quiere puede quedarse aquí o ir a dar una vuelta lo que usted quiera - le indico Albus -

Saldré a dar una vuelta - contesto ella -

Hermione salio del despacho .

Albus se quedo pensativo , pues esa niña parecía haber sufrido mucho .

Antes de que la niña llegara había llegado Snape diciéndole que había visto a una niña aparecerse con un gira tiempos .

Albus le había despedido y había observado a la niña mediante un espejo que le mostraba a todo aquel al que el quisiera ver …

La había visto dirigirse hacia su despacho , y la había visto derrumbarse , era cierto que la niña estaba triste aunque no hubiera llorado , al cabo de unos minutos la niña había sonreído tristemente .

El resto ya lo sabéis .

Mientras tanto Hermione se había ido a uno de los jardines interiores y se había sentado bajo un árbol a pensar que iba hacer .

En Gryffindor no podía caer , en Haffelpuff no podría hacer gran cosa en Raveclaw podía a lo mejor hacer algo , pero si caía en Slytherin tendría acceso a los mismo libros a los que tuvo acceso Voldemord .

Que puedo hacer ? - se pregunto n voz alta -

No lo se señorita pero , ahora que me acuerdo no le he preguntado su nombre - dijo Albus -

Director - contesto ella poniéndose de pie rápidamente -

Me podría decir su nombre por favor - dijo el sonriendo -

Me llamo Hermione Jane Granger - dijo ella -

Oh! pues ahora si encantado de conocerla - contesto sonriendo -

Igualmente - aunque le conozco desde hace mucho -

Y si no es mucha molestia ya esta todo el comedor lleno , me acompaña - dijo tendiéndole la mano -

Hermione asintió.

* * *

¿en que casa quedara Hermione ? ¿podra llevarse bien con los merodeadores ? ¿ y con Snape? ¿el la soportara ?


	10. 2º curso 1º año Capitulo1 :La selección

_**2º curso 1º año Capitulo 1 : La selección**_

Hermione estaba detrás de la puertas de gran comedor preparada para entrar .

Mientras tanto dentro del gran comedor :

Un nuevo día se va , pero hoy va ser distinto - dijo el director - Pues tengo el placer de presentaros a una nueva alumna que entrara en segundo curso .

Moviendo su mano las puerta del comedor se abrió dejando ver a Hermione que comenzó ha andar en dirección al taburete que había en frente de la mesa de profesores .

Hermione ya no vestía la misma ropa con la que llego , si no que se había puesto el uniforme aunque le había hecho algunos retoques , había acortado su falda 12 dedos por encima de sus rodillas , su blusa la había agrandado para que quedara por encima de la falda y a su tunica le había agrandado la capa para que esta arrastrara un poco por el suelo .

Albus Dumbledor hablo .

- Os presento a Hermione Jane Granger .

Todo el mundo se quedo callado observándola .

Hermione se sentó en el taburete y Macgonagal le coloco el sombrero .

_Umm_ - oyó Hernione en su mente - _Muy interesante tu mente es bastante buena eso no se puede dudar estarías muy bien en Ravenclaw , pero estas también muy llena valor por lo que Gryffindor es la casa estupenda para ti ... _

El sombrero se quedo un momento callado pues se había encontrado con una barrera inexpugnable …

_Sabes oclumancia ?!_ - grito el sombrero en su mente -

_Tu no eres _.. - el sombrero no termino la frase pues Hermione grito en su mente -

_CALLATE !! y ponme en Ravenclaw_ -dijo exasperada -

_Pues fíjate niña impertinente que creo que Slytherin te vendría que ni pintado_ - grito el sombrero en su mente -

Ravenclaw ¡! Yo en Slytherin Ja ¡!! - volvió a gritar Hermy - ( n/a llego a ser yo el sombrero y la mando a tomar por ….. ¡!!)

El sombrero cogió fuerza y grito :

**SLYTHERIN!!!!**

Hermione se levanto del taburete mientras que con unos sencillos toques de su varita se ponía el escudo de su casa en la tunica y se ponía su corbata de su nuevo color .

Mientras andaba hasta su mesa , maldecía al sombrero una y otra vez , aunque para sus planes le venia bien estar en esa casa también era cierto que al estar en ella tendría que entrar como mortifaga para no levantar sospechas y tener que matar era algo que ella ni siquiera podía pensar .

Al poco tiempo aparecieron todos los platos repletos de comida y Hermione se disponía a comer cuando se le acerco un joven de cabellos rubios seguidos de las copias exactas de Goyle y Crabbe , 2 chicas una rubia y otra morena osease Narcissa y Bellatrix y atrás del todo Severus Snape.

Hola - dijo el joven - Soy Lucius Malfoy , estos dos son Grabbe y Goyle las chicas son Narcissa y Bellatrix Black y él es Severus Snape . - una vez termino le extendió la mano -

Yo soy Jane Granger - dijo estrechándole la mano , no le dijo Hermione pues no quería que ese ser le llamara por ese nombre -

Encantado , Jane - sonrío mientras se sentaba y hacia una señal a los demás para que hicieran lo mismo , Snape a no haber ningún sitio libre se sentó a su lado - Por cierto de que escuela vienes ¿?

De la escuela de Salem en - contesto ella mientras comenzaba a comer ignorándoles en la medida de lo posible -

Nunca había oído hablar de esa escuela - dijo el rubio mirándola con interés -

A lo mejor es que no lo sabes todo , no?? - pregunto ella con ironía , cosa que fue apreciada por Bellatrix -

Puede ser -sonrío Lucius , pues esa niña no podía ser más Slytherin -

Bueno si no os importa quiero comer - y dicho esto se puso a comer y los ignoro completamente -

** Snape no cabía en si de asombro pues ecepto el y Bellatrix nadie le faltaba el respeto a Lucius y le hablaba con tanta naturalidad. **

**A demás tenia que tener encuenta que esa niña venia del futuro y por lo que veía los tenia que conocer puesto que aunque había quitado cualquier expresión de su rostro a el le había dado tiempo ver el profundo asco que le provocaba Malfoy . **

Terminaron de cenar y Malfoy que era el prefecto llevo a los de primeros hasta la sala de Slytherin , mientras que los demás acompañaban a Hermione.

Jane - dijo Narcissa -

Si ¿? - pregunto ella -

Veras mi hermana y yo nos preguntábamos si te gustaría venir a dormir a nuestra habitación , nuestra hermana se gradúo el curso pasado así que nos queda una cama libre …. - explico rápidamente -

Hermione se lo pensó , y ya que estaba en Slytherin por que no sacarle partido .

Claro -contesto -

Estupendo - sonrío Bellatrix , mientras entraban en la sala común de Slytherin -

La sala era bastante grande , las paredes eran de madera hasta la mitad con los bordes plateados y la pared que quedaba descubierta estaba pintada de verde oscuro .

A la derecha había dos pasillos uno para las niñas y otro para los niños , a la izquierda estaba el salón con algunos sofás formando una "V" con la chimenea enfrente y encima de esta el retrato de un hombre rubio y ojos azules rodeado de una serpiente albina , la placa rezaba Salazar Slytherin .

Hermione siguió a Bellatrix y Narcissa sin despedirse de los chicos hacia es dormitorio , cuando entro se encontró con una pequeña salita de estar rodeada por cuatro puerta , había tres sillones enfrente de la chimenea y una librería en la pared derecha de la puerta de entrada , en la pared izquierda estaba la puerta hacia el cuarto de baño y en la pared derecha había tres cuartos .

El del medio es el tuyo , seguramente tus cosas ya estén alli - dijo Bellatrix sentándose en uno de los sofás -

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y deseo un buenas noches antes de entrar en su habitación y sellar la puerta mágicamente para que solo ella pudiera entrar .

Su habitación era para que negarlo espectacular ¡!

Entrabas en una habitación circular repleta de libros con una chimenea y un sofá y a la izquierda un escritorio para estudiar , al fondo había una escalera de caracol que daba al dormitorio y este también circular con una cama enorme de sabanas de seda negra con cojines con el borde plateado y de verde oscuro … en la pared derecha había una puerta que daba a un cuarto de baño era grande y espacioso . A la izquierda había otra puerta que daba a un armario.

Hermione se cambio y se acostó , lo ultimo que pensó antes de dormirse fue en que el día siguiente seria un día muy muy largo .

Mientras tanto en la actualidad todos los que seguían vivos de esa época habían recordado el primer día que Hermione paso allí .

**Snape estaba tumbado en su cama pues al ser fin de semana no tenia nada importante que hacer . **

**Así que Slytherin… quien lo diría la sabelotodo del trío dorado de Gryffindor en Slytherin ja que ironía de la vida , y encima faltándole el respeto a Malfoy e ignorándolo … Snape se levanto y se fue a seguir con la poción que le faltaba terminar .**

Remus simplemente sonrío cuando lo recordó , mientras que Sirius se puso rojo de rabia pues sus antiguos recuerdos le gustaban mas que lo que acababa de recordar , el creyendo que nadie nunca había vencido a los merodeadores y ahora resulta que la mejor amiga de su ahijado los avergüenza a las pocas horas de estar en esa época..

Pero como pudo ¡! - grito - y encima para defender a Quejicus ¡! Remus lo has visto no ¿? Ja y encima cae en Slytherin ¡!

Si lo he visto Sirius pero si te digo la verdad os lo merecíais , en cuanto a lo de Slytherin bueno eso es bueno para su misión puesto … - Remus no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que un cojín se estampo en su cara .


	11. 2º curso 1º año Capitulo 2 :Confeciones

_**2º curso 1º año Capitulo 2 : Confeciones**_

Hermione como siempre y como era su costumbre se levanto temprano aunque esta vez se quedo un rato en la cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en el día que le esperaba , se levanto y se vistió con el uniforme , aunque se dejo la corbata abierta y colgando por ambos lados del cuello , luego se fue al cuarto de baño y se peino y arreglo el pelo dándose unos reflejos dorados con la varita y recogiéndose el flequillo con una pinza por detrás y dejando el resto cayendo en cascada por su espalda , después finalmente salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la biblioteca , pues aunque ahora estuviera en segundo ella quería seguir estudiando lo de cuarto.

**Snape al igual que Hermione tenia la costumbre de levantarse temprano para ir a la biblioteca , cuando salio del pasillo chocó con alguien , este golpe hizo que Snape cayera al suelo llevándose a la otra persona al suelo también , precisamente encima suya.**

**Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unos ojos color chocolate ... **

Hermione por su parte , se sumerio en esos ojos negros , pues eran tan distintos a los de el Snape mayor … Estos expresaban cosas los otros , simplemente no expresaban nada …

Te importa quitarte de encima mía - le espeto Snape, en tono molesto , aunque en realidad estaba bastante confuso -

Oh , claro - dijo Hermione saliendo de su ensimismamiento y levantándose -

Snape se levanto , pero cuando ya estaba de pie vio algo tirado en el suelo una foto , la cogió y la miro , en la foto se podía ver a dos niños y a una niña de unos 11 años , la niña estaba en medio rodeada por los brazos de los dos chicos , y los tres sonreían a la cámara y se reían . Snape se dio cuenta de que la niña era Jane y de que el niño del pelo negro se parecía tela a Potter pero tenia los ojos de Lily , su Lily … el otro niño se parecía una barbaridad a Arthur Weasly … Pero lo que más llamo su atención no fue eso sino que los tres llevaban el uniforme de Gryffindor …

Dame eso - le exigió Hermione , bastante preocupada pues aunque de esa foto a ahora había cambiado bastante se la podía reconocer perfectamente -

Snape simplemente se lo entrego , pero la imagen de esa niña tan feliz y sonriente se le quedo grabada en su mente a fuego , pues la niña que tenia enfrente no expresaba nada , absolutamente nada era como si estuviera vacía …

Con que en el futuro eres Gryffindor no ¿? -dijo el sonriendo irónicamente -

Hermione se giro rápidamente , como podía el saberlo .

Que has dicho ¿? - dijo ella - del futuro dices !! me da a mi que tu estas mal de la cabeza Snape .

Te vi aparecer con el gira tiempos , tranquila no diré nada , no puedo Dumbledor me lo prohibió - dijo tranquilamente -

Ya bueno … - Hermione ya no sabia donde meterse -

1º deberías guardar eso en un lugar seguro , si alguien lo viera te aseguro que no se quedara cayado - le corto Snape -

Ya … -Hermione encogió la foto y se la guardo en un medallón que tenia colgado al cuello -

Y 2º , a donde ibas a estas horas ¿? - pregunto Snape con curiosidad -

A la biblioteca - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- y tu ¿?

A la biblioteca también - dijo sonriendo con una media sonrisa -

Pues vamos juntos si quieres -dijo ella sonriendo también -

Snape simplemente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a andar .

Una vez hubieron llegado a la biblioteca Hermione le adelanto y se fue a las estanterías del final , pues es donde se encontraban los libros más interesantes .

**Snape la siguió en silencio , simplemente viendo como al igual que el se perdía alrededor de tantos libros , y como sus ojos parecían devorar todo los títulos … **

Derepente Hermione se paro frente a un libro que le trajo un montón de recuerdos de su 2º año con Harry y Ron … El libro se llamaba " pociones monstruosas " lo que habían pasado lo tres para hacer la poción multijugos y ella con su mala suerte se había transformado en un gato … recorrió la portada con los dedos .

**Snape había seguido todos sus movimientos y como sus ojos se habían llenado de dolor y como al ratito una media sonrisa salía de sus labios … **

Cual es ese libro ¿? - pregunto curioso -

Hermione volvió a la realidad .

Oh el libro - dijo enseñándoselo para que viera el titulo - simplemente me acorde de algo , simplemente …

Quienes eran los niños que estaban contigo en la foto ¿? - volvió a preguntar aunque su voz se volvió neutral para que no se notara su curiosidad -

El pelirrojo es Ronald Weasly y el de los ojos esmeraldas es Harry James Potter -dijo ella mientras volvía sacar la foto y se la mostraba -

Mis mejores amigos - volvió a sonreír con nostalgia -

Se parece una barbaridad a Potter , pero sus ojos me son muy familiares , quien es la madre ¿? - pregunto Snape aunque en su interior ya sabia la respuesta -

Lily Evans - dijo Jane con pesar -

**Snape solo asintió y le devolvió la foto , notando como algo en su interior se rompía.**

Pero Harry nunca les llego a conocer , ambos murieron cuando Harry tenia un año - Hermione se volvió a guardar la foto -

Mueren ¿? - pregunto Snape lleno de dolor por dentro ante la simple idea de que Lily muriera -

Si , los mato Voldemord - Hermione se puso seria , daba igual que le contara todo eso a Snape puesto que cuando ella se fuera todos la olvidarían a ella y todo lo que se implicara con ella también .

**Snape se giro pues sabia quien era ese mago … Puesto que Lucius se estaba encargando de reclutar a los jóvenes para que formaran un grupo seguidores de ese hombre , el grupo de llamaba a si mismo Mortifagos …**

Que es lo que te ha recordado ese libro ¿? - pregunto Snape señalando el libro -

Hermione sonrío .

Quieres saberlo ¿? - pregunto ella extrañada , pues el Snape que tenia ante ella si que era diferente al de su tiempo -

Te lo he preguntado no ¿? Pero si no me lo quieres contar me da igual - dijo cogiendo un libro y dirigiéndose hacia una de las mesas -

Pues veras , en mi segundo año se abrió la cámara secreta , y bueno nosotros creíamos que el heredero de Salazar Slytherin era Draco Malfoy , el hijo de Lucius y Narcissa - explico - Resulta que armamos un plan para robar los ingredientes que nos faltaban para elaborar la poción multijugos , así que mientras que Harry y Ron entretenían al profesor de pociones yo entre al armario de este y robe los ingredientes necesarios …

Vamos todo una aventura - concluyó Hermione en voz baja -

Snape se quedo cayado durante un rato .

Hermione mientras tanto se le quedo mirando . Snape aunque ya se notaba su preferencia al negro , llevaba en ese momento la camisa blanca del uniforme y se había quitado la tunica , por lo que dejaba ver los músculos de sus antebrazos ya que la camiseta la tenia remangada hacia arriba y su rostro tenia una expresión relajada mientras leía , Hermione sonrío tristemente , pues su profesor iba a sufrir mucho y a pasar por demasiadas cosas antes de transformarse en el profesor huraño y espía de la orden del fénix …

**Snape se había dado cuenta de que Hermione le estaba observando y por una extraña razón sintió unas cosquillas en la boca del estomago , y el a su vez la evalúo a ella aunque de una manera mucho menos descarada. **

**Jane es guapa se dijo así mismo , además a tenido que sufrir mucho , pues el dolor que aparece en sus ojos aunque dure poco tiempo ya que ella lo escode yo ya lo he visto varias veces … **

Bueno y que estáis dando en quinto ¿? - pregunto Hermione rompiendo el silencio -

El filtro de los muertos en vida - contesto Snape levantando la vista del libro , como si de verdad hubiera estado leyendo -

Amm si he leído algo sobre ella - dijo moviendo las manos -

Bueno me voy al comedor - dijo Jane - vienes ¿? - le pregunto girándose hacia él -

Snape negó con la cabeza .

Entonces hasta que nos volvamos a ver - Hermione le dedico una sonrisa y se giro para irse -

Que te valla bien -dijo Snape -

A ti también - contesto ella y después desapareció por detrás de las ultimas estanterías que había al lado de la puerta -

**Snape cerro los ojos , pues lo que esa niña le había hecho sentir en a penas 1 día a Lily le había llevado más de 3 años conseguirlo , y sin ella darse cuenta** .

Hermione una vez hubo salido de la biblioteca se apoyo en la pared , pues ella también había notado las cosquillas en el borde del estomago .

**Gracias a todos por leer ¡! Espero vuestros comentarios ¡!**


	12. Capitulo 3 : Loco , asesino y sádico

_**2º curso 1º año Capitulo 3 : Loco , asesino y sádico**_

Mientras se dirigía al comedor Hermione miro la hora en su reloj y para disgusto suyo se dio cuenta de que no le daba tiempo de comer y que también probablemente llegaría tarde a su primera clase , que era transformaciones con Ravenclaw . Pero mientras corría en dirección a la clase se acordó de un pasadizo del que le habían hablado Harry y Ron , que estaba detrás del cuadro de una jirafa ( tanto años con ellos tenían que haber servido para algo xD) miro para asegurarse de que no la veía nadie y entro .

Corrió todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus piernas , aunque no se había dado cuenta de que dos jóvenes que se llamaban a si mismos merodeadores la habían visto .

Tu que crees canuto ¿? -pregunto James -

Pues si te digo la verdad cornamenta , mis conclusiones son que si se supone que es nueva , que no a pisado antes Howarts y que solo nosotros conocemos este pasadizo … Pues cornamenta mis deducciones son que no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa - dijo encogiéndose de hombros -

James le dio una colleja .

Y para eso me haces escuchar tus tonterías ¡! - grito cornamenta -

Hermione llego 2 minutos antes de que entrara la profesora Macgonagal , y solo en esa clase gano 60 puntos para su casa .

A segunda tenia pociones con Gryffindor .

Cuando llego a la puerta de la clase se encontró también con los de 5º osea Narcissa y Snape .

Se acerco a ellos .

Hola - les saludo -

Ambos se giraron , y Snape simplemente la miro .

En ese momento llego el maestro , y le hizo entrar en la clase , Hermione se sentó al lado de Narcissa ya que Snape se sentó con otro de su clase .

Os preguntareis , por que he hecho que os juntéis los de 2º y 5º - dijo el profesor -

Pues veréis , en los tiempos que corren Dumbledor me ha pedido que haga una evaluación de los de segundo y que aquellos que aprueben podrán pasar a quinto en pociones , y a partir de mañana pasara lo mismo con las demás asignaturas . La prueba consiste en que os pondré en parejas mixtas de 2º y 5º y los de segundos que consigan hacer la poción igual o mejor que su compañero de quinto pasara a quinto en pociones . La poción que haréis la elegirá vuestro compañero de quinto - explico -

A continuación os dire las parejas .

Narcissa Black y Elen Aaron

Ferberto Ston y Andrea Bone

Hermione Jane Granger y Severus Snape

Y asi se llevo media hora diciendo nombres .

Bien pues ahora coger una mesa y poneros a trabajar .

Jane se acerco a Snape si el iba a estar frío ella iba hacer lo mismo .

Que poción vas ha hacer ¿? - pregunto con tono neutral -

Veritaserum - dijo sin siquiera levantar la mirada -

Bien - dijo ella simplemente -

Y comenzaron a trabajar , Snape puso toda su atención en la poción , aun así aun venia a su mente la sensación que había notado en la biblioteca y el no quería ser débil , así que lo mejor era alejar todo tipo de sentimientos de él .

Hermione por su parte simplemente puso atención a su poción y nada más , pues ella si había tenido tiempo para pensar , y había decidido que no le con venia tener ninguna relación con nadie en esa época .

Al terminar las 2 horas las dos pociones estaban perfectamente hechas .

La única que lo había logrado .

El maestro se acerco .

Bien señorita Granger , a partir de hoy hasta que terminen las pruebas usted dará pociones con los de 5º y será la compañera del señor Snape - dijo alejándose -

Creo que aprenderás más a su lado - explico -

Cuando salieron de clase se encontraron con Lucius , Crabe y Goyle .

Oh , peo si tenemos aquí a Granger - sonrío Lucius -

Lucius - dijo ella pasando de largo -

Lucius la agarro del brazo , para detenerla , lo que no se esperaba era que ella hiciera un giro de cadera y le pegara en el estomago

A mi no me manda , ni me toca nadie Lucius - dijo mirándole a los ojos , lo que provoco que a Lucius le invadiera un miedo irracional , pues aunque su voz era seria sus ojos no expresaban nada -

Yo no soy la perra faldera de nadie , que te quede bien claro - le aclaro -

Yo no soy el perro faldero de nadie - le espeto en un siseo Lucius -

Ah , me dices que no lo eres pero sin embargo obedeces las ordenes del loco , sádico y asesino Lord Voldemord , o me equivoco ¿? - dijo ella sonriendo -

El es el mayor mago de la historia - le contesto -

Te equivocas el mayor mago del mundo es Albus Dumbledor , te lo puedo asegurar - espeto esta vez ella -

Dumbledor solo es un viejo loco - contesto él -

Y Tom Riddle un sádico que solo ansia poder y mata sin razón - dijo Hermione girándose y yéndose -

Lucius se giro hacia sus compañeros .

Esta loca - dijo simplemente -

Pero en la oscuridad Bellatrix Black había observado todo y un brillo de locura se extendió por sus ojos .

Snape por su parte , había hecho como que nada le importaba , pero no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la chica , sobre todo por el odio , rencor y dolor que habían destilado .

Bueno nos vamos - dijo Bellatrix , mientras comenzaba a andar en dirección hacia el comedor -

Todos la siguieron .


	13. capitulo 4

_**2º curso 1º año Capitulo 4 : Lo peor es que solo acaba de comenzar .**_

Hermione se alejo de todos a partir de ese día , no quería hacer daño a nadie , y ya había hecho suficiente , a Snape le veía todos los días en la biblioteca , pero se sentaba en la mesa más alejada de él .

En pociones solo hablaban sobre la poción que iban ha hacer , en la sala común de Slytherin ni siquiera se quedaba 5 min , cogia y directamente se iba a su habitación , aunque en las clases seguía ganando una media de 60 puntos para su casa .

Y si cuando llego imponía respeto a la gente , ahora simplemente provocaba un miedo irracional , por que simplemente parecía muerta en vida .

Por su parte Hermione había empezado ha investigar por lo libros de la biblioteca de Slytherin , pero por lo que llevaba que era casi la mitad no había nada .

Los merodeadores , también se encargaban de intentar gastarle alguna broma , pero nunca lo conseguía , la mayoría de las veces quienes salían mal parados eran ellos .

Y así , llego la semana antes de navidad , Hermione se dirigió al despacho del director .

**Snape por su parte se sentía escoria , desde hacia un mes que Lily le ignoraba , y todo por su entupida boca y su mierda de orgullo , que había tenido que llamarla sangre sucia , ella le ayuda y el no hace otra más que insultarla … **

Hermione llegó al despacho del director , y las gargolaza se abrieron para ella , pues Dumbledor les había dado la orden de que cuando ella fuera a verle se abrieran .

Llamo a la puerta y entró .

Director - dijo con voz neutral -

Srta. Granger que alegría verla por aquí - dijo Dumbledor sonriendo -

Hermione , simple y llanamente asintió .

Y que te a traído aquí mi niña - pregunto curioso -

Me preguntaba si ya a leído el profeta - dijo ella sentándose -

No todavía no he tenido tiempo - dijo Albus extrañado , pues que más daba el profeta -

Hermione se saco del bolsillo una sola pagina , la portada del profeta y se la entrego a Dumbledor .

Dumbledor la cogió y se quedo blanco .

El profeta decía :

Mueren 68 muggles y 20 brujas y magos en un atentado en la calle de callejón diagon ante un grupo llamado mortifagos .

30 muggles y 10 aurores se encuentran desaparecidos .

Mortifagos - dijo Hermione - dirigidos por Tom Riddle , el mayor mago tenebroso que ha habido , y lo peor de todo sabe lo que es Director ¿? - pregunto Hermione -

Que puede haber peor que esto ¿? - le pregunto Albus serio -

Que esto no ha hecho más que comenzar - y después de tantos meses al fin una emoción apareció en los ojos de Jane , un odio tan grande que incluso Dumbledor tuvo que apartar sus ojos -

Pero aparte de esto también quería sugerirle una idea - dijo empezando a enredar y a desenredar sus dedos -

Creo que todo alumno que quiera debería poder quedarse aquí en verano , pues tiene que admitir que Tom no se acercara al castillo mientras usted este en él y aparte de eso , aquí yo no tengo padres , y no quiero ir a un hogar de acogida . Entonces me preguntaba si a usted no le importaría ser mi tutor … - dijo ella mirándole a los ojos -

A lo 1º me parece buena idea , en cuanto arregle unas cosas lo haré publico en cuanto a lo 2º me pondré enseguida con los tramites -dijo sonriéndole -

Entonces Hermione se levanto y le abrazo , y después de tantos meses se permitió llorar , aunque solo fuera una vez por favor lo necesitaba ….


	14. capitulo 5 : lo que dijo Harry

_**2º curso 1º año Capitulo 5 : (actualidad ) Lo que dijo Harry**_

En la actualidad Harry y Ron habían sido llamados al despacho del director .

En el despacho Albus hablaba con Snape.

Severus muchacho que es lo que ha salido mal , se suponía , que tardaría 6 días en volver !! - dijo un Albus desesperado -

Te dije que no era buena idea – dijo Snape sentándose - Aunque tengo una teoría

Dime , dime - dijo Dumbledor sentándose -

Creo que al ser la información de nuestros verdaderos recuerdos demasiado grande , necesitamos más tiempo para recordar , y teniendo en cuenta que en 3 meses que ella a pasado allí aquí han pasado 2 días ella tardara en volver en volverrn24 días - termino de decir - rn

Bien , bien - dijo Dumbledor -

En ese momento , llamaron a la puerta .

Pasad -dijo Dumbledor , y Snape se puso a su lado -

Ron y Harry entraron .

Director , profesor Snape – dijeron ambos -

Sentaos por favor - dijo Dumbledor -Bien , os he hecho llamar para deciros que la señorita Granger , no esta con sus padres …

Donde esta ?? - pregunto Harry preocupado - Esta bien ??

Bueno en cuanto en donde esta , pues veréis la he mandado al pasado - ambos chicos iban ha hablar, pero Dumbledor les cayo con la mano - Hace unas semanas se pronuncio una nueva profecía que la incluía a ella , por eso fue enviada ….

Y claro ha sido enviada al pasado ,por que hay algo que puede hacer contra Voldemord verdad – dijo Harry en un susurro -

Entiendo -continuo Harry - que me involucréis a mi en todo lo que tiene que ver con Voldemord ,entiendo que mi vida no signifique mucho para mucha gente , salvo el hecho de que soy la única salvación del mundo mágico , y por tanto en mi vida se mete tanta gente .

Harry yo te entiendo - dijo Abus -

No ,no entiende , por que si entendiera no hubiera mandado ha Hermione al pasado , arruinando así seguramente su vida - Dumbledor intento hablar , pero simplemente no le salían las palabras .

Señor imagínese por un momento , que nunca conoció a sus padres por que a estos los mato un loco sádico y asesino , vive con unos tíos que te odian y te tratan igual que ha un perro y con un primo abusón a los 11 años aparece un hombre y te dice que tus padres no murieron en un accidente , y además que eran magos , y te cambia la vida en un giro de 180 grados , luego conoces a tus mejores amigos y estos a base de pasar contigo muchísimas aventuras se convierten en parte de tu corazón y los tres convertimos como en una sola persona … y un día el director del colegio en el que estudias en el cual confías plenamente , decide que por una profecía va a mandar a parte de tu corazón al pasado , sin siquiera decírtelo , usted seguramente me dirá que no me debería enfadar con Mione cuando volviera , por no salvar a mis padres , por que eso podría perjudicar el futuro , pues bien sabe lo que pasa queme da igual que no los salve , por que yo ya se lo que es vivir sin ellos , pero se lo que es tener a Hermione como amiga y ahora no cambiaría esta vida para nada , aunque yo no halla elegido que mis padres fueran asesinados , ser el niño que vivió , que ojala no lo hubiera sido y ahora enterarme de que soy el elegido , perdone pero no entiendo con que derecho usted coge parte del corazón de Ron y el mío y lo manda al pasado sin mucha garantía de que Mione vuelva siendo la misma o siquiera viva … - termino Harry -

Snape se había quedado de piedra , pues sus ojos al fin habían visto cuanto se parecía ese niño a su madre...

Dumbledor simplemente se quedo con la boca abierta pues se había esperado de todo menos eso ….

Así que si no le importa - dijo Ron - No retiramos y la próxima vez que decida hacer algo así consúltenoslo antes , y si no le importa avísenos cuando vuelva ..

Señor Potter es que acaso no le gustaría que sus padres estuvieran vivos ? - preguntó Snape -

Como he explicado antes - se giro Harry para mirarle a los ojos - Yo no elegí nada de lo que a pasado en mi vida , claro que hecho de menos a mis padres que me gustaría tenerlos conmigo ... Pero no bajo el precio de perder a Hermione .

Dicho esto ambos jóvenes se fueron del despacho .

Ese chico a sufrido demasiado Severus - dijo Albus - y yo lo único que he hecho es hacerle más daño .

Pero tu y yo ya sabemos que le intervención de Hermione no cambiara el futuro - dijo Snape -

Cierto , cierto .... - se dejo consolar Albus - Pero cuando vuelva no será la misma , por que para ella habrán pasado 6 años , ella volverá con un cuerpo de catorce pero en realidad ella tendrá 20 años ... y esa diferencia de edad es mucha ...

Snape solo asintió.


	15. capitulo 6 : a golpes contra la pared

_Perdón por la tardanza, aquí tienen otro capitulo ¡! Espero que os guste, espero vuestros comentarios BsS._

* * *

**2º curso 1º año Capitulo 6 : A golpes contra la pared .**

Hermione se encontraba al lado del lago, ese día había tormenta y la lluvia llevaba cayendo durante más de tres días … Y ella había decidido dejarse mojar por la lluvia , se había sentado al lado del lago , llevaba ya tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia que no notaba ni siquiera su cuerpo … de tan entumecido que lo tenia .

Soy un desastre - pensaba, mientras se miraba el rostro en el reflejo del agua -

Cerró los ojos y dejándose llevar se sumergió en la oscuridad…

Snape se encontraba paseando por los pasillos del castillo, pues le gustaba hacerlo cuando estos estaban vacíos.

De repente se detuvo, pues sus ojos habían distinguido a una figura que aunque hacia mucho que no hablaba con ella, la conversación que tuvieron, su 1º y ultima conversación aun estaba muy vivida en su mente, pues no podía dejar de pensar que Lily moriría.

Hechizo su capa con un hechizo repelente de agua y se echo la capucha a la cabeza.

Hermione mientras tanto seguía sumergida en la oscuridad, en la que veía los rostros de Harry y Ron, por eso puede que para ella, esa oscuridad no fuera tan mala.

De repente Hermione dejo de sentir la lluvia sobre su cara, por lo que se vio bruscamente sacada de su oscuridad.

Aun así no abrió los ojos, pues tantos años al lado de esa presencia le servia para reconocerla en cualquier lado.

Si sigues así te enfermaras - dijo la voz -

Ella simplemente siguió en silencio.

Snape por su parte simplemente, lo tomo como un déjame en paz, pero no sabia por que no la podía dejar allí sola…

Se quito la capa y la tapo con ella. Y después simplemente se quedo de pie a su lado, sin hablar.

Hermione estuvo apunto de abrir los ojos ante ese gesto, pero decidió no hacerlo, pues estaba volviendo a sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Gracias - le dijo al cabo de un rato -

Snape por su parte solo la miro.

Hermione , intento continuar .

Gracias, por haberte quedado aquí, y por lo de la capa - dijo señalándola -

Snape simplemente asintió, pues ni él sabia por que había hecho eso.

No me las tienes que dar - dijo dándose la vuelta y empezando a andar, mientras se apartaba unos cuantos mechones mojados de la cara -

Hermione reacciono y se puso a su altura.

Snape - este se giro -

Toma - dijo ella quitándose la capa y devolviéndosela -

Snape simplemente la cogió, si ella no quería la capa él no iba a insistir.

Ambos se dirigieron, hacia la sala común .

Una vez dentro Snape hablo.

Espero, que no vuelvas a hacer cosas tan entupidas , pues no pienso volver a salvarte de tus tonterías - dicho esto , se interno en el pasillo de los chicos -

Hermione solo asintió y se juro así misma que encontraría el objeto o la información, que encontró Voldemort, para poder regresar a su tiempo cuanto antes (aun que aún le quedaran muchos años)

Se dirigió a su habitación pero los ruidos que oyó… La hicieron volver a la sala común hasta que ciertas personas terminaran lo que estaban haciendo…

Cuando paso por delante del pasillo de los chicos, no supo por que pero entró y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Snape .

Snape había terminado de darse una buena ducha de agua caliente. Cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Abrió, y cuanta fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró allí a Hermione .

Puedo pasar - dijo esta algo sonrojada - Parece que Bellatrix esta algo ocupada…

Explico.

Snape se lo pensó , en realidad no había nada de malo en que entrara al fin de cuenta estaba en el grupo de Lucius .

Solamente se apartó.

Ella solo agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y unas simples "gracias".

Él la vio tan débil y con los labios tan morados que no pudo menos que hablarle.

El baño esta ahí - dijo señalando una puerta negra -

Voy a ver si encuentro algo de ropa que te pueda servir hasta que la tuya se seque aunque creó que tanto descosido y tantas roturas poco se arreglaran aunque se sequen - dijo señalando su camiseta, pues los pantalones cortos estaban solamente mojados -

Hermione asintió y se sentó a esperar a que Snape le trajera algo.

Snape , por su parte estaba buscando alguna de sus camisetas que le quedara chica pues sabia que alguna tenia que tener .

Al fin encontró la que buscaba, era una camiseta negra de manga larga, algo vieja.

Cuando Snape volvió Hermione no se fijo mucho en lo que le daba, simplemente, cogió la toalla y la camiseta y se metió a la ducha.

Mientras se duchaba, iba poniendo poquito a poco su mascara de frialdad en su sitio, y enterrando todos sus sentimientos, en lo más hondo de su ser.

Cuando salio, Iba vestida con los pantalones cortos que había secado mediante magia y la camiseta de Snape, que le quedaba bastante ancha por lo que le llegaba casi a las rodillas, y las mangas se las había tenido que remangar, y estas aún así, le tapaban las manos, el pelo se lo había dejado suelto, lo que le daba un toque de rebeldía.

Gracias - dijo sonriendo, quitando algo de la mascara que se había puesto, pues no hacia falta que se la pusiera entera con Snape -

La camiseta te la devolveré mañana - dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta -

No , tírala - dijo Snape mirando al libro que tenia entre las manos , pues su corazón había empezado a latir deprisa cuando la había visto así vestida -

Hermione se encogió de hombros, entonces fue cuando oyeron unas risas, provenientes de ciertos individuos.

Y Hermione reaccione lo más rápidamente que pudo y agarro a Snape y se encerraron en el dormitorio de esté.

Snape le miró interrogante.

No quiero encontrarme con ellos ahora dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa del escritorio.

Si quieres ir a tu habitación, a parta ese cuadro y entra por la puerta que hay detrás - le dijo señalando el cuadro de un paisaje -

Esta vez quien miro interrogante fue Hermione .

Aquí dormía antes el novio, ahora prometido de Andrómeda - explico -

No quitaron el túnel, cuando ambos se marcharon - terminó -

Hermione solo asintió.

Antes de entrar se giro.

Que da ha mi cuarto o a el saloncillo? - pregunto -

A tu cuarto, y si te tomaras una poción para dormir sin sueños te lo agradecería, tus gritos, por las noches no me han dejado dormir, hasta que se me ocurrió lo de silenciar mi habitación - dijo mirándola a los ojos -

Hermione se sonrojo de golpe y sin mirar atrás se interno por el pasadizo.

Snape por su parte se tumbo en la cama, pues estaba intentando negarse así mismo, lo que tenía tan claro.

Estaba enamorado de Jane Granger.

Mientras tanto el Snape de la actualidad, no sabia si pegarse de golpes en la pared o tirarse de la torre de astronomía.

El recuerdo que había tenido, le había trastornado de sobre manera, pues ahora muchas cosas encajaban , como por ejemplo el hecho de que cuando Hermione había entrado en Howarts y Madgonagal había pronunciado su nombre , su corazón había dado un vuelco , que antes de que el sombrero dijera nada , él ya sabia en que casa iba a quedar ( era un presentimiento ) cuando en cuarto la encontró besándose con Victor Krum había sentido nauseas y un deseo loco de matar al niño ese .

Y ahora resultaba, que simple y llanamente era que de joven se había enamorado de ella .

Snape puso la mano en la pared y empezó a emprenderse a golpes con ella. ( n/a Snape nunca haría eso lo se … pero a que a quedado bien la frase?? xD )

Snape cerró los ojos y se dejo caer sobre la cama .Intentando negarse lo obvio, al igual que su yo joven .


	16. capitulo 7 : tiempos revueltos

___**2º curso 1º año : Capitulo 7: Tiempos revueltos**_

Hermione entró en su habitación y se acostó directamente , pues sabia que si se paraba a pensar llegaria a una conclusión que no le gustaba nada …

Snape cogió uno de los tantos libros que le había regalado Lily y se puso a leer .

Al luchar los dos contra sus sentimientos , los siguientes días serian bastantes violentos…

Hermione se levantó temprano como siempre y continuo con la lectura de un libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca de los Slytherin . Dicho libro trataba sobre el poder …

La joven al cabo de un rato cogió y se levantó , como era sábado no tenia mucho que hacer , así que cogió los deberes de transformaciones y se fue al lago , pues después de muchos días al fin se veía el sol .

Iba saliendo a los terrenos , cuando …

Lucius se le acerco por la espalda y la acorralo en una pared , detrás de él estaban Goyle Crabbe y Severus .

Que quieres Malfoy ¿? - dijo Jane mirándole a los ojos mientras con un rápido movimiento quitaba la mano que este había levantado para acariciarle la mejilla -

- Oh nada en especial Jane

- Granger , no te he dado permiso para tutearme

- Esta bien querida Granger , sabes eres bastante mona , así que me preguntaba si vendrías conmigo al baile que se celebrara en San Valentín .

- Lucius - dijo poniendo un voz suave y acercándose a su oído -

- Púdrete , antes muerta - termino de decir estas palabras y con un rápido movimiento , ahora era él el que estaba atrapado en la pared -

-Por cierto no vuelvas a tocarme o … estas M-U-E-R-T-O .

Después simplemente miro un segundo a Snape a los ojos y se fue …

Lo que nadie sabia era que los merodeadores lo habían visto todo . Y habían decidido seguirla .

Hermione se sentó en unos de los árboles cercanos a lago y se puso ha hacer la tarea .

Oye , - le interrumpió la voz de James - sabes una cosa … no creo que seas Slytherin , los Slytherin son cobardes y orgullosos , tu eres valiente y lista .

Hermione levantó la vista de su tarea.

Muy amable de vuestra parte chicos - dijo volviendo a lo suyo -

Deberías estar en Gryffindor - dijo esta vez Sirius -

Hermione solo sonrío .

Hey Potter , ya andas molestando a la nueva ¿? - dijo una chavala pelirroja y ojos verdes -

Chicos , vámonos esta tiene pinta de estar cabreada - dijo un James bastante nervioso -

El grupo se fue .

Lily paso de largo , pues no se esperaba nada de una Slytherin .

Sin embargo se equivoco .

Gracias - escucho débilmente , se giro incrédula -

De nada contesto - y se fijo en que la niña parecía haber sufrido mucho , por lo que se acerco a ella -

No pareces muy Slytherin - le dijo -

A lo mejor el sombrero se equivoco , o a lo mejor tu y esos chicos estáis equivocados conmigo y soy una verdadera Slytherin - dijo sonriendo , pues Lily tenia algo que la hacia sentirse cómoda , al igual que Harry -

Lily sonrío y se sentó a su lado .

Tú no eres Slytherin - aseguro la pelirroja -

Hermione simplemente volvió a su tarea .

Lily sacó un libro que traía para comenzar a leer , pero lo cerro de golpe y susurro ... " otra vez"

Hermione la observo dirigirse hacia Potter y ponerse entre este y Snape .

Ella no intervino , no la detuvo aun sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación , pues aunque quisiera no podía cambiar el futuro , y lo que iba a ocurrir era el detonante para que empezara a caerle bien el padre de Harry y se separara definitivamente de Severus Snape .

Oyó el grito de Snape llamándola sangre sucia , y como este se iba … No lo dudo se levanto y le siguió , al fin y al cabo él la había ayudado a ella .

Lo encontró en una de las aulas en desuso, se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado , quedándose en silencio .

Snape por su parte , se sentía basura , y culpaba de todo lo que había pasado a Potter y a su estúpido orgullo Slytherin , pues sabia que la había perdido para siempre .

Sabes - le sacó uno voz de sus cavilaciones -

A veces las cosas ocurren por alguna razón - le explico Hermione -

Snape siguió cayado .

Hermione le miró .

Sabes probablemente eres el hombre más valiente que he conocido - dijo volviendo a mirar hacia delante -

Esas palabras fueron el detonante .

Nadie a pedido tu opinión - dijo - Soy un mierda y eso nadie lo cambia ni siquiera una jodida Gryffindor como tu ¡!

Hermione se levantó .

Sabes por que estas solo ¡! Y por que todos te dejan - gritó ella -

No, no lo se ¡! Pero a que me lo vas a decir insufrible sabelotodo ¡! - grito él todavía más fuerte -

Por tu estúpido orgullo , capullo - soltó Hermione -

Por ser un amargado ¡! Por juntarte con gente de lo peor y por cobarde ¡! - le gritó -

Snape no supo por que pero cogió y con todas sus fuerzas y la apretó contra la pared .

No sabes nada - le dijo con su típico siseo ,y la besó -

Pero fue un besó de rabia , frustración y dolor .

Hermione por su parte consiguió apártalo de un empujón , y pegarle una bofetada .

Imbécil - le espeto -

Snape simplemente la apuntó con la varita .

Largo - le dijo -

Y Hermione solamente se dirigió hacia la puerta aunque antes de salir se detuvo y le dijo :

-Cobarde .

Después cerro la puerta se fue a su habitación diciéndole a Snape de todo menos bonito , y sangrando en su corazón …. Pues se había enamorado de él .

Snape por su parte , destrozaba todo lo que veía en la habitación , pues sabia que todo lo que ella le había dicho era verdad .


	17. capitulo 8 : lagrimas de dolor

_**2º curso 1º año : Capitulo 8: Lagrimas de dolor**_

**Simple y llanamente se ignoraban , no podian hacer otra cosa , ambos se sentia confusos y furiosos consigo mismos , ya que ambos habian aceptado que querían al otro , pero , ninguno de los dos queria admitirlo ambos fingían odiarse .**

**Hermione , se habia centrado completamente en la busquedad , y no habia encontrado aun nada , lo que le ponia los nervios a flor de piel .**

**Severus se metia en esa mascara suya de indeferencia ...**

**Pasaron las semanas y llego la hora de volver a casa por navidad , por lo que Dumbledor , prosiguio a dar su discurso . **

**- Bien , como de todos es sabido , corren tiempos difíciles , peligrosos , por eso la escuela de Howarts ofrecera no solo hogar en navidad si no tambien en verano - Todo los alumnos asintieron en señal de que lo habían escuchado - **

**Pero Hermione sonrio , su plan habia funcionado , ya tenia hogar para todo el año . **

**Pero no era la unica que estaba contenta , un muchacho saltaba de alegría en su interior , no tendría que volver a casa por verano . **

**La mañana de Navidad Hermione se levantó la primera (como siempre =) se dirigio a la biblioteca ese año no tenia con quien compartir los regalos asi que , para que pasarlo con gente . Se dirigio hacia la biblioteca , pero estaba cerrada por fiesta , así que con el libro que se estaba leyendo se dirigio hacia el lago , en invierno y con la poca gente que quedaba dudba mucho que alguien la molestara . **

**Tranquila , así se encontraba Hermione , cuando en el cielo aparecio un pequeño agujero del que salieron dos lechuzas ... **

**Una negra como el carbón y la otra ... blanca , blanca como la nieve .... Hedwig .**

**Hermione simplemente no se lo podia creer , era algo imposible o ¿no?**

**Las dos lechuzas aterrizaron a su lado , Hermione cogio directamente la de la lechuza blanca . **

**La carta era de Harry y Ron , y decia lo siguiente : **

Querida Mione :

Sabes que te queremos ¿verdad? Además estate tranquila , que es Navidad y tienes que estar FELIZ no te metas en labiblioteca ni pases estas fiesta sola por favor , Ron y yo necesitamos hacerte saber que estamos bien , yo he sido elegido como campeón del torneo de los 3 magos , antes de que grites , he de decirte que yo no metí mi nombre en el caliz , ni Ron tampoco , ya se que he de tener cuidado , pero por favor en vez de ir andandote preocupandote por nosotros preocupate por ti y por favor cuidate mucho !!! Estamos deseando verte .

HASTA PRONTO .

Harry , Ron y Ginny TE QUEREMOS !!

**Hermione sonrio , y se secó las lagrimas del rostro , por ellos nos volveria a llorar ni ****a sentirse sola . Cogio la siguiente carta , esta decia lo siguiente :**

_Señorita Granger : _

_Le exijo que se aleje de mi yo del pasado , yo no necesito que se entrometa nadie en mi vida ESTA CLARO !!! ni se le ocurra volver ha acercarse a mi . _

_Profesor Snape ._

**Hermione tiro la carta directamente al lago , sus ojos ardian de furia , pero oh no ella no iba a llorar se lo habia prometido a Harry y Ron . Cogió un papel y una pluma y les escribio lo siguiente a sus amigos :**

_Harry , Ron y Ginny : _

_SER PRUDENTES Y CUIDAOS , OS QUIERO !!!_

_VUESTRA MIONE __._

_A Snape le escribio lo siguiente : _

_Descuide . _

_H._

**Les entrego las cartas a sus correspondientes lechuzas , y como suponia , al rato aprecio de nuevo ese agujero y ambas se fueron . **


	18. Capitulo 9: Vacaciones

Siento muchísimo la tardanza ¡!

* * *

Si antes Hermione le ignoraba ahora incluso le evitaba, no era eso lo que este quería pues nada, hay tenia un poco de su misma medicina. Así es como había pasado Hermione todos esos meses ignorando a Severus y su pandilla , a los merodeadores, y últimamente se había hecho muy amiga de Lily Evans y Molly Prewett había que admitir que Molly ya daba miedo cuando se enfadaba, y Lily bueno, era muy parecida a Harry…

Hermione por su parte había acabado ya con todos los libros de la biblioteca de Slytherin, y casi la mitad de los de la biblioteca prohibida, y todo eso sin descuidar sus tareas de estudiante por supuesto.

Severus por su parte, bueno iba venia, pero sobre todo Leia y releía la carta que su yo futuro le había mandado a Granger, y no dejaba de repetirse que el iba a llegar a ser profesor, y probablemente el le había enseñado ha esa mocosa todo lo que sabia de pociones, ja no le cabía ninguna duda.

Ese año solo 2 alumnos terminaron con matriculas de honor: Hermione Jane Granger y Severus Tobías Snape.

Esto a Snape le sentó como una patada en el culo, el era el único que había conseguido tener matricula de honor desde que llego a Howarts y ahora es cría le quitaba el puesto, eso ya era demasiado.

El día de las vacaciones de verano, ambos se encontraban con las maletas preparadas, pues ninguno de ellos dos se iría con su familia, Snape por que desde que el desgraciado de su padre había matado a su madre no pisaba esa casa y Hermione, bueno ella directamente no tenia a donde ir. A parte de ellos se quedaban unos 15 alumnos más.

3 días después de que dieran las vacaciones todos montaron en el Howarts Express para dirigirse a una mansión que Dumbledor había pedido al Ministerio, para llevar a los alumnos que no tenían a donde ir, esta era bastante grande por fuera pero no lo bastante para llamar la atención, y por dentro, bueno eso era otra cosa, por dentro era un mini castillo con 80 habitaciones repartidas en 3 plantas y en la baja comedor, salón, biblioteca, vamos todo un lujo.

Hermione suspiro al entrar, empezaban las vacaciones para los demás, pero para ella solo significaba doblar el trabajo de búsqueda.


	19. Capítulo 10: Desesperación

_**1º año 2º curso: Desesperación.**_

_"Una chica corría sin parar por un largo corredor, la seguían y ella sabía que no quería encontrarse con ello. Por eso utilizaba toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para avanzar hacia delante, con lo ojos empañados, el corazón encogido y uno sola frase en la mente __" les he fallado"._

_De repente el pasillo da un giro y la joven se encuentra 2 cuerpos inertes, fríos, muertos en el suelo, en un pasillo sin salida, su mundo se derrumba, su alma se parte en pedazos y su corazón deja de latir, a la misma vez que en su mente se cuela una sádica risa." _

Hermione desgarró la noche con un gritó de dolor, lo había sentido tan real, la angustia y luego el dolor de ver allí a sus amigos.

Miro a la ventana ansiosa de ver la luz que indicara un nuevo día pero lo único que encontró fue la oscura noche sin luna que adornaba esa noche de agosto, suspiró ya que sabía que no sería capaz de dormirse. Cerró los ojos tratando de calma su corazón intentando sentir el calor que le proporcionaba saber que sus amigos estaban bien. Aunque ella estuviera sumergida en el peor de los infiernos.

Se levanto de la cama y cubriéndose con una bata de tono azulado se dirigió a las afueras de la casa, sabía que no encontraría a nadie, y ella necesitaba pensar, y enfriar los latidos de su corazón.

Se dirigió tranquilamente y cuando llegó no dudo en zambullirse en las cristalinas aguas de la piscina, dejando que la envolviera el frescor. ¡Cómo los echaba de menos!

En su mente surgió la imagen de dos jóvenes sonriendo y con una mirada llena de cariño, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla para acabar mezclándose con el agua dulce que recorría su cuerpo.

Salió del agua pasado un rato y tumbándose en la primera tumbona que encontró se sumergió en un sueño turbulento, doloroso un sueño sin descanso al fin y al cabo.

Severus despertó de golpe nuevamente, aunque esta vez no había sido por sus malditas pesadillas si no por un grito que ya conocía muy bien, pues era normal escucharlo todas, o casi todas las noches, se centro en los ruidos que le llegaban del pasillo, y escuchó como se abría ara seguidamente cerrarse una puerta.

Se levantó intrigado por saber a donde se dirigiría, así que se vistió rápidamente y salio de su habitación sigiloso como una pantera, la busco por toda la mansión y cuando derrotado se dirigía a su habitación la vio, tumbada en una tumbona empapada, tiritando y removiéndose inquieta por los sueños que asaltaban su mente.

Se acercó hacia ella y quitándose la capa que llevaba encima la cubrió para así protegerla del frío que parecía cernirse solo sobre ella. Pero el tacto con la tela solo provoco que ella se despertará y le mirara con ojos inquisidores, él le sostuvo la mirada, y entonces ella hizo algo para lo que no estaba preparado, se abrazó a él y lloró, lloró todo lo que se había aguantado durante tanto tiempo, y aunque Severus al principio no raciono, acabo abrazándola, apretándola contra él como si fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento, porque ambos se necesitaban y separarlos en ese momento abría sido una de las peores torturas que la podrían haber concedido.

Cuando Hermione se quedó sin lagrimas alzo su cabeza para fijar sus ojos chocolate en aquellos negros como la noche, una noche sin luna.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos a la vez y acercaron sus bocas para unirlas en un beso tierno, anhelado, muy esperado.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire Hermione cayó en la inconsciencia y Severus la levanto y la llevó a su habitación y cuando estaba a punto de irse una débil voz le llamo pidiéndole que no se fuera, que se quedara junto a ella y él se tumbo a su lado dejando que ella se acomodará en su pecho, y Hermione cerró sus ojos y respiró el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo junto a ella.

- Esto no debe repetirse... - dijo en un susurro.- aunque... te quiera - y se durmió.-

Severus también la miro y antes de caer en la inconsciencia de nuevo susurró:

- Yo también...

Esa noche ninguno de los dos sufrió de pesadillas.

_**Siento mucho el retraso es más sé que no tengo perdón pero quiero que sepáis que no abandonaré la historia.**_

_**Saludos, besos y abrazos Paula Snape94**_


	20. Capitulo 11: Comienzo

**3º curso, 2º año Capitulo 11 : Comienzo.**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Hermione se levantó, Severus ya se había ido, por una parte se alegro, pues eso nunca debió de haber pasado, y por otra... No pudo evitar desilusionarse pues, una parte de ella, había esperado encontrárselo a su lado al despertar.

A partir de ese día ambos se evitaron, pues las pocas veces que se encontraban saltaban chispas entre los dos, y un anhelo horroroso de abrazarse les invadía. Pero lo suyo era un amor imposible, eran de épocas distintas, tiempos distintos. Por eso en lo que quedaba de verano ninguno de los dos se habló, ni buscó consuelo en el ser amado.

Y así llegó el 1 de Septiembre día de comienzo de clases, de volver a Howarts y volver al trabajo.

Hermione caminaba por el tren buscando un vagón vació, pues no tenia ganas de sentarse junto a nadie para que le preguntará el porque de su cara de fastidio y cansancio. Anduvo durante al menos 15 min hasta que, por fin, encontró uno. Suspiró.

- Salir de la capa, y os cuento 10 para que salgáis de aquí. - Dijo, aparentemente al aire. -

- Jo! ¿como sabias que estábamos aquí?. - dijo James Potter mientras que se quitaba la capa y dejaba al descubierto dos cabesas más. -

- Soy adivina. - Dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco y tranquilizando su corazón, pues el ver a James le había hecho acordarse de Harry. -

- Por cierto, ¿ Donde está la rata ? . - Preguntó pues era muy raro verles separados.-

- No le llames así, ha ido a comprar grageas... - contestó Canuto. -

- Claro, claro, bueno iros ya que mi paciencia tiene un limite.

Los tres merodeadores se dispusieron a salir, pero Lupin se retraso a sus amigos, y parado en la puerta se giro hacia ella.

- ¿ Estás bien? Se te ve muy mala cara. - comento ¿ preocupado? . -

- No te concierne Lupin, pero no te preocupes estoy bien. - contesto en tono monótono.-

Este asintió y salio de la cabina cerrando la puerta tras de si. Suspiro esa joven era tan misteriosa, pero se le notaba que sufría mucho, demasiado, además debería estar en Griffyndor, era algo que todo el mundo pensaba.

Severus que vio que los merodeadores dejaban vacío el compartimento se acerco con la absoluta certeza de que no habría nadie, pero cuando la vio por el cristal su corazón se detuvo, era tan hermosa, y además la necesitaba, pues la única noche que no había sufrido de pesadillas había sido la que ambos habían compartido. Suspiro y tan silenciosamente como había ido se fue. Preguntándose una y otra vez porqué no conseguía el valor de acercarse a ella de nuevo.

Cuando Snape se fue Hermione giro su cabeza hacia la puerta del vagón, le había sentido, y su corazón se había acelerado de pensar en la sola posibilidad de que el entrara, pero a quién pretendía engañar, si el hubiera entrado ella se hubiera obligado a salir de allí.

* * *

En la actualidad un Severus Snape se dirigía furioso hacia el despacho del director, pues se había dado cuenta de que él también estaba enamorado de Hermione Jean Granger.

Entró furioso al despacho del Director.

- Usted lo sabía . - le espetó.-

- ¿ El que sabía muchacho?

- Que ella se enamoraría de mí.

- ¿Y que problema hay en ello?

- ¿Como que qué problema?

- Ya me has escuchado, creo que no hay ningún problema en que la señorita Granger se enamore.

- Eso me trae sin cuidado. - en este punto la sangre le hirvió, solo imaginársela con otro... - Pero resulta que se a enamorado de mí.

- Pero ese no es tu problema ¿verdad? tú problema muchacho es que tú te has enamorado de ella ¿ me equivoco?

- Pues claro que sí ademas completamente, yo nunca sentiría algo por ella.

- Pues tu yo adolescente no piensa lo mismo.

- Me da igual, ella volverá en algún momento a la actualidad y no me da la gana de fastidiarme por tal incordio.

- ¿Seguro, Severus?

- Pues claro, además eso es intervenir en el pasado, sabía que lo tenía prohibido.

- Las cosas ocurren por algo. - Suspiró el anciano. -

- Me da igual, haga algo. - Y se fue dando un portazo. -

El anciano solo sonrió, no pensaba mover absolutamente ningún dedo.

Snape una ves en su despacho, se fue a una de las estanterías, buscaba una cajita donde guardaba las cosas que le recordaban a Lily, su Lily.

Abrió la caja y le extraño encontrar en su interior, aparte de la foto de Lily un sobre, gastado por el paso del tiempo. Lo cogió y se sentó en uno de sus sillones.

- ¿Qué es?. - se preguntó en voz alta. -

Lo abrió, y de su interior saco dos cartas y notó como algo le golpeaba las rodillas, era una medalla.

La observó curioso pero la dejo para después.

En la primera carta que leyó ponía lo siguiente:

_Señorita Granger :_

_Le exijo que se aleje de mi yo del pasado , yo no necesito que se entrometa nadie en mi vida ESTA CLARO ! ni se le ocurra volver ha acercarse a mi . _

_Profesor Snape_

Snape se sorprendió de que su yo del pasado tuviera esa carta, la observo y se dio cuenta de que por detrás había escrito algo.

_¿ Por qué tengo que alejar mi felicidad ? _

_Snape_la dejo aparte enfurruñado consigo mismo. Cogió la siguiente.

Muchas veces me paró a pensar en Harry y Ron, para que engañarte, les hecho muchísimo de menos, pero sé que yo estoy aquí para procurarles una vida mejor, sobretodo a Harry, a sufrido ya demasiado.

Eso no quita ni mucho menos que te amé con todo mi ser, aunque no te deje estar a mi lado... Nunca debes dudar que te amo.

¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ti, eras el murciélago de las mazmorras, pero ahora me eres tan necesario como el aire que respiro. Sé que cuando vuelva a mi tiempo para tí abran pasado demasiados años, y para mi todo esto será resiente, tú me abras olvidado...

Pero lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que nunca seré capaz de entregarte esto, que se quedará conmigo.

TE AMA, TODA TUYA

H..

Snape se quedó confuso, ella le amaba, y había dejado claro que le seguiría amando incluso cuando volviera, suspiro y cogió la medalla. La abrió y en ella encontró una foto de ella, dormida, la 1º noche que ellos habían pasado juntos. Volvió a suspira cuando leyó la inscripción que había, nunca te olvidaré.

Bueno, a él eso le daba igual por él bien de los dos, y sobre todo el de ella, no les convenía estar juntos.


	21. Capitulo 12: Tortura Bellatrix Black

Octubre llegó y Hermione desesperada, había acabado con todos los libros de Hotwarts, ¡Incluso le había pedido a la sala de los menesteres que le mostrara todo aquello que le pudiera ayudar! Y no había encontrado nada, absolutamente NADA. Es más lo que la cámara le había mostrado no era nada ni nada menos que una ilusión de Severus Snape, quién por cierto la ignoraba completamente. Suspiró.

- Herms ¿ Estás bien ? - le pregunto una chica de grandes ojos negros, llenos de locura. -

- Para ti soy Srt Granger, Bellatrix. - dijo aguantándole la mirada. -

- Oh vamos nos conocemos desde hace casi un año, además las serpientes nos juntamos unas con otras, no seas estúpida.

- Aquí Black, la única estúpida eres tú, bueno estúpida no te queda bien, dejémoslo mejor en loca.

- Que le voy ha hacer, si estoy loca, lo estoy. No hay remedio. - contestó con una sonrisa feroz. -

- Haz lo que quieras, pero déjame en paz. - contestó la castaña continuando con su tarea de leer. -

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros.

- Eres de lo más rara, Herms. - dijo mientras se relamía los labios. - Y a los Slytherin no nos conviene la mala imagen. Crucio. - susurró. -

Y Hermione que no se esperaba aquella reacción recibió la maldición de lleno, y durante unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, se retorció de dolor ante la atenta mirada de placer que la futura Mortifaga, casi mano derecha de Lord Voldemord, Bellatrix Black le dirigía.

Pero, lo peor fue el sentir que por mucho que intentaba gritar no producía sonido alguna, y es que ella nunca sabría que el resto de la pandilla Sly, se encontraba detrás de unas de las estanterías.

Pero no fue Severus quién pronuncio el hechizo, él no hubiera podido, si no Lucius Malfoy, que miraba la escena con un feroz brillo en la mirada.

Severus, sufría, pero ella le había dejado en claro que, entre ellos, no pasaría nunca nada. Así que él se concentraría en mantener a los únicos "amigos" que tenía. Por eso al ser espectador, tuvo la suerte, de percatarse de que un papel había caído del libro que ella estaba leyendo.

Cuando todo terminó y Hermione se fue de allí ante la atenta mirada de placer de Bella, y todos sus compañeros se fueron el se acerco y cogió el papel, que ella, antes de ser interrumpida, estaba escribiendo.

Muchas veces me paró a pensar en Harry y Ron, para que engañarte, les hecho muchísimo de menos, pero sé que yo estoy aquí para procurarles una vida mejor, sobretodo a Harry, a sufrido ya demasiado.

Eso no quita ni mucho menos que te amé con todo mi ser, aunque no te deje estar a mi lado... Nunca debes dudar que te amo.

¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ti, eras el murciélago de las mazmorras, pero ahora me eres tan necesario como el aire que respiro. Sé que cuando vuelva a mi tiempo para ti abran pasado demasiados años, y para mi todo esto será resiente, tú me abras olvidado...

Pero lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que nunca seré capaz de entregarte esto, que se quedará conmigo.

TE AMA, TODA TUYA

H..

Y al leer estas palabras se sintió más basura que nunca, ella le amaba, y él se había comportado como un verdadero imbécil permitiendo que le hicieran daño.

Hermione se dirigió a su cuarto humillada, ultrajada, se quería morir... Pero no le diría nada a Dumbledore, él ya tenía bastantes problemas, además decirle que Black y sus perritos falderos eran futuros mortífagos, cambiaría demasiado el futuro, ¡oh! como odiaba esa palabra.

Se fue directa a su habitación y, no sin antes colocar todos los hechizos de protección que se sabía, se sumió en un sueño reparador, que fue atentamente vigilado por un joven de cabellos negros al que, le había alegrado que no se acordara del pasillo que unía las 2 habitaciones.

- Te amo, no se te olvide. - le susurro, para seguidamente retirarse a su cuarto, tenía su orgullo. -

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente y lo primero que notó fue, que su cuarto, olía al Murciélago de la mazmorras.


End file.
